Red Death
by Eisafangirl
Summary: "In my opinion, fairy tales don't exist. I hate all of them. What I really like, is adventure. I'm not a little kid, I work for the Black Bride. She's probably 21 years old and I'm actually 16. That's not what's important. What's important is that I live this dangerous life. The catch is, fairy tales surround me. My name is Red, short for Little Red Riding Hood."
1. The Black Bride

**The Black Bride**

"In my opinion, fairy tales don't exist. I hate all of them. What I really like, is adventure. I'm not a little kid. I work for the Black Bride. She's almost as old as me. She's probably 21 years old. Maybe I exaggerated on the age. I'm actually 16, so maybe a five-year age difference. That's not what's important. What's important is that I live this dangerous life. The catch is, fairy tales surround me. My name is Red, short for Little Red Riding Hood."

I opened the gigantic doors of the Black Bride's castle. She sat upon her throne without any king. As I expected, she was an individual just like me. I really liked her because of how she ruled in style. I still hated my life, when all I did was capture princesses. There were rules in her book.

First, you don't become beautiful. You just don't. Second, you don't tell her what to do. She especially hates men telling her what to do. I looked around at all of her guards. All of them were women. I laughed and kept going straight to her. The third reason is why I adored her. Thirdly, you don't compare her to someone or something else. She'll kill you right off the bat.

I walked to where I was supposed to stand. Three feet apart from her makes her feel safe. She asked everyone to do that.

"Your good highness, I present myself to do your services," I bowed.

"Ah, Red, my favorite assassin. I have yet another job for you to do," she clasped her hands together.

The Black Bride always wore black, obviously. Her dresses were all made black, obviously. She still looked very beautiful though. Yet, another reason why I adored her.

"Yes, your good highness. What shall I complete for you today?" I asked willingly.

"Today's selected winner is Rapunzel. I'm sure you know how to get up to her tower?" she asked, almost forcing it.

"Of course, my queen. Shall I take the kill or bring her to you?" I asked.

"The usual," she commented.

I nodded and proceeded down her throne back to the outside world. I pushed open the doors to find more corridors. I hate her castle because of how confusing she makes it. The only place I know how to get to is her throne and my bedroom. Yes, I live off of the Bride. I have a lot of money, but I couldn't think of a better place to live. Don't tell me I live off of her because I don't. We've never argued about that before. I reached the village just outside her beautiful castle. I looked around to view the disgusting habitat. Peasants both dirty and very dirty walked about. Some fights broke out here and there about stealing. I always laughed because they were animals that couldn't be tamed. As I walked throughout the village, almost time had stopped. People observed me, like I was famous. That was the truth.

"The famous Little Red Riding Hood. Your mother would be ashamed," one muttered.

I never listened to anyone because they all hated me. I was notorious for becoming a killing spree for the Bride. I didn't have low self-esteem to care what they thought of me. I loved myself just how I was.

"Red, why do you even serve her?" one asked.

"Agreed. You're just a child," another whispered.

I quickly turned my eyes toward the peasant. My most frightening death glare washed upon the peasant's eyes. They couldn't stand it and hurried back into their nasty cabin. I huffed and kept walking. One thing that gets on my nerves is when people call me a child. I'm almost an adult. A child is like Hansel or Gretel for instance. I trekked a long time before I found the tower of Rapunzel. She sat about the ledge, combing her long hair. I was never jealous of her.

"Rapunzel, it's your turn," I called out.

"I prepared for this day. Just to let you know, I'm willing to die," she stopped brushing.

"This time, the Bride lets you off. You're just going in the cells," I explained.

"Thank the Gods! Still, that's no matter. It's the same thing except I'm being held on the ground," she laughed.

I snickered, but didn't get into the laughing matter. She held up her finger and disappeared from the ledge. I leaned against the wall for a few minutes. I wanted to look up to see what she was doing. When I did, about 20 pounds of hair landed on me. I huffed and puffed to get up.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled in frustration.

"I am so sorry. Let me help you," she started grabbing all of her hair.

"How do you carry all of that weight?" I asked brushing my self off.

"You get used to it when you're a kid having that length since birth," she shrugged.

She held out her hands so that I could cuff her or at least bind her. I only liked Rapunzel because she was obedient. She wasn't like all the other melodramatic princesses in this world. She had guts. It was easier for me to take her back and not put up a huge fight. I knew Rapunzel didn't want to deal with the drama but I wanted to be sure.

"Why are you being so obedient?" I asked.

"Well, I have nothing to lose. I'm just a soon to be princess. I've waited long enough to get out of that tower. Princes don't matter to me anymore," she replied.

"Wow, you know your own story," I said surprised.

"Of course. It's obvious what would've happened to me. I'm not a idiotic blonde, you know," she said patting her good hair.

"Of course. I'm sorry you never got to really experience the world," I told her.

"It's not a problem to me. I might be oblivious, but I know some things," she argued.

I snickered again and continued to lead her back to the Bride. We had to go through the dreadful village again. I was a little embarrassed that Rapunzel had to see all of this.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The Bride is trying to get rid of this awful village," I motioned to some of the people.

"It's no huge problem. Maybe these people are nice and you just don't know it," she rebutted.

She broke away from me to come and greet some of the dirty peasants. They shook hands with her and she let them touch her beautiful hair. Eck! Would I want dirty hands on my hair? I don't think so.

"Don't let that repulsive assassin take your youth! Fight back, Rapunzel!" one shook her hand.

"Rapunzel! Your parents would need you alive! Don't give up now!" another yelled.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be all right. If I ever see you again, I'm going to reward you with everything I have," she waved to the last of them.

I took her back to my side and hiked up the stairs. She still waved and kissed them all goodbye. I was about to hurl on the side. The Bride wouldn't like that, though.

"Why do you have such good ties with these people? You haven't met them before and they already know you," I shot her a look.

"It's all in the individual. I'm a nice person. You're number one on the most hated list," she folded her arms.

"But, I help the Bride! I do everything for her. Isn't that not nice?" I asked.

"You don't get it. You're a supporter for the Black Bride. She's evil," she responded.

"I'm not evil. Don't forget, I was forced to do this," I folded my arms.

"Yes but do you like it now?" she asked me.

"Absolutely," I smirked.

She shook her head and nudged me to take her to the Bride. I nodded and led her throughout some crazy pathways and into the throne. Rapunzel didn't bother to stare at the great décor of the room. I always stared at it. All of the black and blood red reminded me of why I was here. Black lace decorated her crown and the chair she sat on. We reached the three feet mark.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," she laughed. "I always loved that one," she came towards us.

"Thank you. It's my motto," she hissed at her.

"I'm not a blonde. Would yellow hair look grand on me, Red?" she pulled the hair to her own.

"Absolutely," I nodded.

"Good girl. Don't worry Rapunzel, you'll still have hair," she came back to her throne.

"You're terrible. Do you know much the peasants outside hate you?" she tried to come closer. I didn't let her.

"Absolutely. That's why I'm trying to get rid of them. It's superbly easy," I knew she lied.

"Not what I've seen," she looked at the décor.

"I'm sorry my magnificent. She doesn't speak right," I tried to cover Rapunzel.

"You bet she doesn't. Well, that's a shame. We could've gossiped about the other princesses. I guess that will be a problem," she touched her cheek.

"I would gladly share some-" the queen stopped me.

"Not you!" she shouted at me. I nodded. "Take this garbage away from me," she whisked her hand.

I nodded and pulled Rapunzel back to where I was. She shot me a glare but I ignored. I continued throughout the dark castle to the bottom of it. A bunch of prison cells were held there. The Bride was infamous for holding the most cells. She respected that people hated her. I led to one that was completely empty. The others tried to grab and motion Rapunzel for help. She didn't look at one emotion. I sat her down in a chair with her arms still bound.

"Good. I guess I'll be seeing you when we're dead," I said that to everyone down here.

"Good. I guess I'll be seeing you down here when you take in others," she copied me.

"Rapunzel, don't get smart. This is a bad place to lose it," I kneeled next to her.

"Why? Everyone else has lost his or her breaking point," she motioned to everyone else.

"You're not going to be everyone else are you?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement. "Good. Well, I'll leave you to it," I said standing up.

She didn't stay anything for the rest of the time. I closed the door and whipped out my keys for the cells. I locked it with accomplishment. The prison cells were like my hobby. I collected people and put them here to observe. They didn't know they were my collection. The idea made it better. I continued back up to the throne. The Bride still sat in her same position.

"What do you want?" she asked menacingly.

"What shall I be doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I decided you should spend some time with the Witch," she responded.

"There're a lot of witches," I responded.

"Hansel and Gretel's witch," she smiled a sinister smile.


	2. Hansel and Gretel

**Anonymous Review: Thanks so much for reviewing! I agree with you on the plot. I hopefully have fixed my goals for this story. I'm glad you liked the names. Yes, I've seen Snow. It was pretty good but I never thought of it while I wrote this story.**

* * *

**Hansel and Gretel**

I woke up in the prisoner cell that I took Rapunzel in just yesterday. How did I ever get to sleep down there? I shook my head and wiped off the muck off my coat. I was right in front of one of the seven dwarves' cell. This one definitely looked like Sleepy to me.

"Sleepy?" I questioned.

He continued to snore very loudly. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back up the stairs. Once in a while I had breaks from the Bride. I wasn't sure why I was visiting the witch, though. What was hilarious was that no one knew about the witch except the Bride, Rump, and I. I remembered Hansel and Gretel as a child. I used to see their cruel mother around. She hated them with a complete passion. I just kept walking to 'ole grandma's house.

I started my adventure towards her house. It took me a few forests here and there, before I got to the scariest one. It only scared little kids but not adults at all. I was glad. I wasn't scared but I hated walking around at night. Was I scared of the Big Bad Wolf? Of course I wasn't. He didn't even exist.

I saw the gingerbread house up ahead. It so looked like a tourist attraction you just couldn't miss. I knocked on the hard, cookie door. A "little old lady" opened the door, pretending to be nice.

"What can I do for you, dear?" a voice cracked.

"Good morning, grandma. Do you have any children I could eat in there? I'm really craving meat right now," I joked.

"Nope, no meat in here," she started to close the door.

"I'm just joking with you, Zelda," I laughed at her.

"I was just joking with you too, Little Red," her face transformed green.

I laughed and went into the room without permission. Annually, I tried eating some her best stuff that she cooked. Food was okay back in the Bride's castle but I managed to want more sweet stuff. I tried sneaking some whip cream off of an apple pie but Zelda beat me to it.

"You always catch me! Just let me off the hook, once," I laughed.

"Fine, have anything. Don't get too fat, I just might cook you," she pointed her bony finger at me.

"You wouldn't cook me!" I objected.

She cackled and started making even more delicious treats. I scouted out her place to see what was different. There were a few candies that were added. I noticed that a girl who was as tall as me, walked in, carrying an empty tin tray.

"Good, Gretel. I'm commanding you to give him more of this," Zelda said giving her more donuts.

"Yes, Zelda," she walked by without looking at me.

"Good morning, Gretel," I smirked.

She turned to look at me and stared at what I was wearing. I knew she was deeply jealous. She huffed and returned back to the same room she came from. I kept eating my delicious treat, while Zelda kept baking.

"I almost forgot. I needed you for a reason. Stop eating so much. It's for Hansel," she shooed my hands.

"What's my mission?" I asked boldly.

"Hansel won't eat anything I give to him!" she complained.

"Just force it to him," I rebutted.

"It's not that easy. He's just grown up like you. I got this good chance to take them away just one more time. I'm not letting him do anything fishy," she explained.

"That's right, it's your second time. I'm right there with you. Let me go talk to him," I found the room where Gretel went.

I opened the cookie door and stared at Gretel, who was holding Hansel's almost thick hand. He motioned to me, and she scowled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was invited here," I shot back.

"Why aren't you going to help us?" she stood up.

"I don't help poor souls like you. Don't you know what I do for a living?" I folded my arms.

"Sure but you're terrible at it," she offended me.

"I think you have some more slaving to do," I got in her face.

"I think you have some more sucking up to do," she started towards the door.

She closed it quite loudly, almost breaking half of the door. I could hear Zelda start screaming in the background. I felt bad for Zelda. She's almost close to eating Hansel but her terrible vision distracts her. This time, I hope she doesn't mess up.

"Hansel? I can barely recognize you," I tried flattering him. He was cooped up in a bigger cage. He didn't answer me. "I want you to obey Zelda. Don't try anything on her. You might actually get cooked this time," I lectured him. He still didn't answer. "I give up, you win. You should really talk to me," I sat down on the floor.

"Why won't you help us?" he asked in a mouse voice.

"What?" I couldn't hear him.

"Why won't you help us? Gretel and I?" he looked anywhere else but my eyes.

"I don't exactly _help_ people, Hansel. All of your fairy tale crap makes me nauseous," I told the truth.

"You belonged in a fairy tale," he rebutted.

"No I didn't. There was no such thing as the Big Bad Wolf. I got to my grandmother's place safely, all the time," I didn't lie.

"True but you're corrupted by The Black Bride. She's turned you against all of us," he accused me.

"No, I'm not. She helped me out. She understood me very clearly. Fairy tales are garbage," I offended him.

"Red, I missed you," he looked deep into my soul. Missed me?

"Missed me? I only saw your mother, not you!" I replied.

"I would make sure you were okay, when you went to your grandmother's house," he answered. "When she died, I wanted to take care of you too. My mother didn't allow it," he continued.

"Stop lying. You're repulsive. I've never thought of you as my friend," I looked at him.

"I have. You never showed any compassion anyways," he accused.

I scowled and flipped my cloak to flow behind me. I turned the doorknob and tried not slamming it. Gretel was learning how to cook some special recipe. Zelda looked up, as I was about to walk out.

"Careful! It's spelled," I realized that, when a piece of my jet-black hair split open.

"Thanks," I growled.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you wanted to stay. Did you talk some sense into that boy?" she asked too many questions.

"I am leaving. He offended me, and no, I didn't talk to him that much. Tell him about Rump and I. He'll surely obey anything," I closed the door.


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

**Little Red Riding Hood**

_My mother gave me some treats and fruits in my basket. I had to deliver these to Grandmother every single day. I was excited because we would play games, sing songs, and eat the treats together. I loved Grandmother, a lot. I walked along the forest and I wasn't scared. Nothing ever came to harm when I walked. _

_ "I think I might pick some flowers for Grandmother," I said out loud._

_ I spent more time in the forest than with Grandmother. I admired the scenery and the nature. With my red, velvet, cloak behind me, I never felt scared. I picked up my flowers and still went on my way, triumphantly. Sometimes, I admit, I heard noises all around me. I tried to look away but sometimes it was distracting. _

_ I finally found her house. I never really understood why it was built all the way out here. I was a smart little girl. I knew that most houses would never reside in the scariest of forests._

_ "Grandmother?" I asked aloud._

_ The door creaked open very loudly, to the point, that I covered my ears. Another thing about houses is that they shouldn't be too loud. This wood was not very new for Grandmother's house. It was old and the skin was pealing away._

_ "My dear, Little Red," she put her eyeglass to her eye. _

_ Grandmother never looked scary to me. I would hear my mother talk about what other mothers would say about Grandmother. It was rumored that she was an old, crazy woman. I never believed in it myself. Grandmother was special to me. I always wondered if she knew about those rumors._

_ "Grandmother! I brought you the same things," I showed her the glowing, red, apples. She took the smell in and hurried me inside. _

_ "What would you like to play? I have wood games. I have puzzle games. What appeals to you?" she showed me all the games._

_ "I want you to sing to me like you always do," I explained._

_ She nodded and prepared her rocking chair. She motioned me to come and sit on her lap. I curled up in a little ball while she held me in her arms. _

_ "You'll always be my Little Red. I love you when you bring me bread. I love the oranges and apple cider. When we play hide and seek, you're a good hider," she would rhyme. _

_ I would fall asleep right then and there. Something about the song made me very sleepy. I needed a good rest from walking all the way to Grandmother's house. _

"You'll always be my Little Red. I love you when you bring me bread," I repeated the words.

I sat in my extravagant room. There were red drapes, windows, sheets, rugs, beds, and more. I sat in my favorite chair because it reminded me of Grandmother. It was cushioned with red velvet. I rocked back and forth staring at the portrait of Grandmother.

Her eyes looked deeply into my eyes. Her smile brought tears to my eyes. I never knew what happened to her. I never remembered much of my childhood. There's only that one memory that sticks to my mind. I zoned out when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled out.

A servant of the Black Bride entered with a large box in her hand. She gently closed the red door behind her. She rushed over to the bed and set the box down. I didn't bother to really notice that she was there. I never bothered with anyone unless they talked to me.

"Miss Red, the Highness asked me to bring this for you," she curtsied. I nodded and shooed her away.

I brought the box to my attention and unleashed the red bow that bound it together. I carefully opened the black box to reveal a dress. I picked it up and noticed the details. It was so formal and beautiful. It was a long-sleeved red dress. Black diamonds swirled around the bodice. The body of it wasn't necessarily a ball gown but close to it. Golden zigzag patterns formed along the waist and below.

I also brought an envelope close to my attention. It was also black, obviously. It didn't have any stamp or an insignia to tell me where it came from. I assumed that it was from around here. I opened the red letter that was stuck inside.

"My Dear Red, accompany my mother and I to dinner this great evening. There are some personal things we should discuss. I sincerely hope this dress will be fitted to your liking. Don't let us down, Red. Love you dearly, R," my voice arose on the letter "R".

I smiled and hurried to put the dress on. I never really liked dresses but if it was for the Bride, I definitely encouraged myself to wear one. Once I slipped it on, I wrapped my cloak around it. I debated whether or not I should dress up completely. I stopped my debate, when I hurried to my vanity. I applied bright red lipstick and black eye shadow. I slipped on some high heels and hurried out the door.

I was almost lost again, in the huge castle. I tried remembering my tricks to help remember where everything was. Eventually, I ended up in the huge dining room. I noticed the bright sun peering into the room from four large windows. There were no lights. Something was a little suspicious around here.

"You've finally found the dining room. I congratulate you," a familiar voice boomed over the room.

"Absolutely. Don't make fun of me because I can't get around here," I turned around.

No one was there. I scowled and continued to search around the room for the voice. He had to be here somewhere. Why did he always do this to me? I treated him like a brother, only sometimes.

"You're getting closer," he laughed.

I could see a small door up ahead. I laughed and thought I won. When I opened it as quickly as I could, there was no one there. I frowned and tried to turn around to go back. A silver sword pointed at me from a mysterious man. I sighed and tried to hold back my laugh.

"Good tactics," I commented.

"Why thank you. I've finally won this time," he rejoiced.

I shook my head and quickly rebounded off the wall to appear behind him. I whipped out one of my knives and held it to his throat. I could feel his heart beat faster.

"Ha, you think you can defeat me?" I won.

He laughed and I could feel his breathing get faster and faster. He quickly turned around to face me. I soon recognized this familiar face. He was my dear Rumpelstiltskin. I never knew why people thought he was a disgrace. He was funny, handsome, caring, and loving to me.

"You might want to observe what weapons I have, first," I could feel a dagger being pointed at my back.

I smiled and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the dagger getting looser. I closed my eyes to lean into him. My plan was working quite quickly. I leaped out and grabbed his dagger away from him. He had to give up. I had two knives in my hands while he was left with nothing.

"You might want to be careful with how you fight with women," I kept my knives still.

"I have to hand it to you, Red, you always win. How is that?" he asked coming closer.

"I pull the same move on you all the time," I answered.

"I always hate that. There's something about the way you fight that gets me excited," he pulled the knives away from me.

"I can't help it. I can predict your every move," I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"What am I going to do next?" he asked an obvious question.

Before I could answer, I felt his lips on mine. A mix of emotions rushed upon me in different directions. My heart raced faster and faster. He released and pulled me closer. I felt safer than ever, not that I was ever in danger.

"I loved your letter," I complimented.

"I knew you would love it," he said while he played with my hair.

"Everything you do makes me feel better," I looked up at his face.

He stared down at me with his calming gold eyes. His bangs were pulled back along with the rest of his brunette hair. He took one of my hands and I could feel his soft warm hand in mine.

"You would make a fantastic prince," I laughed.

"Down in the deepest part of the world, I would be. It's the same predictable routine," he stood a little farther apart from me.

"Of course, I was only kidding," I folded my arms.

"You would make a fantastic princess, then," he rebutted.

"It's the same predictable routine," I copied his answer.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I heard a noise coming from another room. Rump quickly pulled me closer to him. The Black Bride triumphantly walked into the dining room and smiled at us together.

"My two good fighters are here, fantastic. Please, sit wherever you would feel comfortable," she sat down at the longest end of the table.

Rump led me to sit to her left while I sat at her right. I pulled my napkin to my lap after the Bride did so first. She rang her bell that sat on the table. A man came out with his nose pointed high.

"The wine, please," she whispered to him. He nodded and sped off. "I am so glad you both can accompany me here. There are things we need to address," she took my hand.

"We are glad to sit here with you, mother," he kissed her hand.

"Red, my son and I have talked a lot about you," she locked eyes with me.

She was talking about me? I got really excited for a moment. I smiled too much and had to relax the muscles. She looked back at Rump and he nodded for some reason.

"What have you been talking about?" I asked.

"Well, we've spent so much time together. I've talked to my mother because she thought it would be a fantastic idea," Rump took my hand.

"What would be a fantastic idea?" I looked to the Bride.

"I want to ask for your hand in marriage," Rump squeezed my hand.

Marriage? I thought it would be a little too soon. Five year-olds could be able to get married. This was a fairy tale ending that maybe I didn't want. What was the Bride even thinking? A look of worry washed over my face. I could see that Rump was getting a little nervous seeing that I wasn't saying anything.

"Rump, she'll accept," the Bride made the decision for me.

"Wait," I started. "What ever happened to no fairy tales?" I asked.

"This isn't a fairy tale, my dear. Rump is definitely not a prince," she explained.

This was very true. The Bride wasn't necessarily called the Queen. She was more of a Mighty Lady. She definitely was careful of Rump. She made sure she didn't make him a prince at all. Technically, he is. She treated him like me: a hit man. I guess this wasn't really a fairy tale. It was just two followers of the Bride getting married.

"You're right. Is this your way of asking for me to marry you?" I asked Rump.

"Of course not. We're royalty, remember?" I asked him.

I nodded and then a sudden thought came to mind. If we're doing something bigger, isn't that still a fairy tale? Well, most of the marriages were already assumed because of the story. Most of them were arranged marriages. Then, I was all for it.

"Okay. I'll let you propose to me," I smiled at Rump.

He nodded and gripped both of my hands. I hoped that I was making a correct decision. I always loved Rump since we started working together sometimes. I never thought we would come this far. The Bride wasn't married, so I assumed Rump was to be the Mighty Lord. Still, the wedding can't be too fairy tale.

The wine came like it appeared out of nowhere. I guess I was really caught up in my thoughts. I let go of his hands and put them in my lap. The Bride really seemed to enjoy herself, while I was really nervous. Emotions rushed in anywhere they could enter. Who am I? Why am I in a dress? Is this the fairy tale that is happening to me? Should I be marrying someone royal? Should I ask advice from the Bride?

"I'm sorry," I said pushing myself away from the table.

"My dear," Rump stood up.

"I don't think I can sit there," I loosened my cloak.

"Red, tell me what you're thinking," Rump came over to me.

"I feel lightheaded," I put my hand to my forehead. I could feel him support me.

"Maybe you should sit down," he offered me a chair.

"No. Leave me by myself," I started out the room.

I took the ridiculous heels off and threw them to the ground. Once I exited the dining room, I tore at my dress. The sleeves were annoying and itchy. All of my anger rushed into the sleeves to detach them. Those were also discarded on the floor. I found my room and closed the door, loudly. I ripped off the cheap dress and threw on my favorite clothes.

I was born to wear my killer clothes. I curled up in a ball on my chair again. My red hood covered most of my face. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I didn't care about the actions I took. I wasn't made to become a princess in any way. I was made to kill for the Bride. Now, I'm just not sure what to think anymore.


	4. New Feelings

**New Feelings**

I woke up in my chair, another unusual spot I sleep in. I opened the curtains to find the sun beating down on my face. I hurried out of the door as usual to find the Bride. What I did last night made me figure out who I was. I had to talk to the Bride about me going away for a while. I entered the throne without permission. The Bride sat there in her usual position.

"My lady, I think we need to talk," I started.

"It's been taken care of, Red," she whispered.

I tilted my head and just stared. I suddenly felt this strange emotion run over me. It made me feel jittery and twitchy. I tried to contain myself but there was no control. I blinked a few times and cleared my throat. I forgot why I was even there.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot what I came here for," I explained.

"You wanted to ask me for a mission," she reassured me.

"Oh, I did? Right, I guess I always do. How strange," I started babbling.

"You're assisting my son this afternoon," she smiled.

I nodded and then started my way to his room. I still felt strange about why I couldn't remember what I was going to do. I had these thoughts stuck in my head but I couldn't ignore them. I found his room and knocked on the door. He opened it slightly and smiled at me. He opened it to the fullest where I saw a young girl.

"Who is this?" I stepped inside.

"This is the miller's daughter. She's come to me for help," he explained.

"Yes, I'm the miller's daughter. I need to spin straw into gold but I can't do it. Could you help me?" she pleaded.

"Of course, I can. Red, I'll be back soon," he led the girl out of the room.

I sat down on his bed for a while before getting weary. I yawned and decided to snoop around his room. I searched his drawers but there was nothing. I found paperwork, signatures, and records. I searched the last drawer to find a journal. I quickly opened to a random entry.

"I feel terrible for having to trick her. I've always loved her so much and wouldn't hurt her. My mother knows best, though. I should always trust my mother. The spells are working on her but she gets stronger every time. I've tried to tell my mother to stop but there's no way. One of my records shows the magic status. I will update more often," I read out loud.

What does this even mean? Rump's mother is planning something horrible for one of the princesses. She's even into magic now? I'm astonished she wouldn't tell me about it. I quickly heard a noise coming down the hallway. I placed the journal back into place and shut the drawer. Rump entered with a smile on his face.

"Did everything go as planned?" I asked casually.

"Of course. I gave her the gold, and she gave me her necklace," he showed me.

"What magnificent jewelry," I commented.

He helped me stand up and spun me around. He moved my hair away from me and chained the necklace to my neck. I stared at it in the mirror and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and then started to untie the red cloak.

"I'm not staying very long," I assured him.

"I took care of the mission myself so that I could have you here. My mother won't really care," he slipped off the cloak. All I had was my red blouse, black pants, and black, leather boots. I was quickly swooned by Rump and his seductive smirk. I knew where he wanted to go with all of this. I hurried to stop him.

"Not before the wedding," I whispered to him.

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't ruin it, should I?" he ran his hand from my cheek to my neck.

I nodded and fled his grip. I tied the cloak back on and hurried out of his room. No one unties my cloak without permission. I suddenly felt angry again. I didn't know why but my emotions were playing with me today. I wanted to ignore it so much. I ran back down to the cells for some advice. A small part of me felt sympathy for these people.

"Red, you've come back," Grumpy applauded.

"Hush, I'm thinking," I paced the floor.

"What's wrong this time?" Snow White questioned.

"I'm so confused!" I cried out loud.

"We know," Bashful gushed.

"What do you mean 'we know'," I questioned him.

"You've been acting weird since you've talked to us. Once day you come in like this. You're angry and stressed just like the Bride wants you to be," Snow White explained.

"I am. I hate that I'm going to be married to Rump. It's going to end up being a fairy tale. I'm going to live happily ever after, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Doesn't it sound wonderful?" Happy smiled.

I hit one of the cells with my boot. I sunk to the dirty floor and found myself stuck. I'm angry because of the fairy tale I don't want. The Bride and Rump don't know what's best for me. Yet, I don't have anyone to tell me who I am. Wait, I do have my enemies down here.

"Cindy, how do I act other than angry?" I asked Cinderella.

"You're so sweet to everyone in here. It's like you could get us out but then you fight it back all of a sudden. You become angry like right now and hate all of us. We're confused too," she rubbed her feet.

"Why do I do that? I swear, it's not me at all," I paced again.

I knew that it wasn't me. I remember walking into the throne and being all confused. I don't remember what I was there for. It was like some moment was being erased. What I read also struck me. She's using magic on all of the princesses? I guess the only way I could find out was through them.

"Briar Rose, has the Bride done any magic to you?" I asked.

"You should know, you live up to her," her beautiful pace stared up at me.

"I know. Was there a time when you felt different and maybe stronger?" I investigated.

"Not that I can recall. What does this have to do with me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I read a note in Rump's journal. He's talking about a girl who keeps getting stronger by a spell. I assumed it was any girl locked up in here. The part I don't get is when he talks about how he loves 'her' so much," I emphasized her.

"Red," Cinderella spoke up.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I think he might be talking about you," she stared into my poor eyes.

"I don't get how I'm under any magic. Why are there secrets being kept from me?" I pouted.

"You have a hard time remembering who you are. Your emotions have switched on and off. The Bride is toying with you," she told me.

"I have a hard time believing all of this. I try to please this woman, and she's pushing herself away from me. No wonder she doesn't even like me," I said disappointed.

"Red, she's not nice to anyone, especially her son. She manipulated you into hating all of us. Meanwhile, she also brainwashes you into thinking what she wants you to. I hope you'll remember this conversation the next time she does it," she told me.

"I will definitely be ready," I gripped my knives.

"You can't be ready. By the time she cast it on you, you won't remember. Be on your guard, Red," Briar Rose explained.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Run. Run to anywhere she can't find you. Live in the woods for a while," Grumpy advised.

"I will. I'm still in my mood of anger. Sorry I can't let you all out," I started for the stairs.

"Good luck, Red. Don't trust anyone because they could manipulate you," Briar Rose informed me.

I nodded and hurried back into my room. I pulled out an old bag to carry some stuff on my journey. I stuffed some clothes in and everyone that was in my room. I found my picture of Grandmother and threw that in as well. I came to a realization that people would recognize me. I shimmied all of my clothes off and searched for a dress. I found one that wouldn't look like me at all. I sighed and hurried to put it on.

I snuck out of the window, having a hard time operating on a dress. I found a lonely place where no one could see me and pretended to be a peasant. I casually walked through the slums without any hurtful comments. This was going pretty well. I continued on from there, not feeling worried at all.

When I got to the forests, I couldn't stop thinking about the Bride. She was like a mother to me but better. Why would she want to control me? I have nothing to offer at all. I gave up that thought and moved on to my childhood. I couldn't remember much, except for what I was told. I often went to Grandmother's safely. There was no such thing as the wolf.

As I made my way out, I saw a recognizable village. I walked through, nonchalantly. I suddenly felt a hunger overcome me. I read some of the shop signs and found the Bakery. Once I stepped inside, my hunger was in full gear. Smells entered and exited like sicknesses. A young boy was smiling at me. I didn't return the favor.

"Good morning," he spoke to me. I didn't answer. "Care to buy anything?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't have any money. I'm dearly sorry," I looked around.

"Hey, no problem. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to starve," he smiled.

I tilted my head and just stared at him. I shook my head and observed all of the goods that were there. When I looked up, the boy was gone. I continued looking until I saw him tapping my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked menacingly.

"You look tired, so here's a chair for you," he offered me a chair.

"Oh, absolutely not," I shook my head.

"Please, I insist," he showed me the chair.

I shrugged and sat down, gracefully. He kept staring at me like I was disfigured. I appeared so shy and uninteresting, that I couldn't stay longer.

"I can't stay long," I told him.

"Oh, am I keeping you somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, I must leave," I stood up.

"Well, I must have a name," he stood up too.

"A what?" I asked confused.

I was about to give this guy a good smack if he was going anywhere with a name from me. Was he absolutely trying to sweep me off my feet or eat me? Might as well just play along for a while longer.

"You do have a name?" he asked.

"Of course. It's Re-" I stopped for a moment. "It's Rellana," I lied.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Liam, the unlucky thirteenth son," he laughed.

"You have thirteen children in your family?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. Yet, we are such a lucky family," he smiled.

I nodded and hurried to get out of his way. He caught my arm again and smiled. I tried to get one out of my system but it probably looked ridiculous.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I just need to be somewhere. I'm actually in a hurry, if you don't mind," I stated again.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you know the Black Bride?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. Doesn't anyone?" he smirked.

"Yes. I'm a runaway from the prison. I'm not sure where I'm headed but it needs to be farther from here," I lied.

"Oh, you are? You're one lucky girl. No one I've heard of escapes the Bride," he explained.

"Yes, I know," I felt tension in the air.

"I also heard no one escapes the girl with the red cloak, too. She's one of the Bride's best people hunters," I liked the compliment.

"I've heard about her too but not much. I assume she's going to hunt me," I lied.

"Absolutely. She's disgusting from head to toe. I don't understand how people say she's beautiful on the outside. She's a complete monster. She's been torn away from her originality in every way. That's what I think of her," he told me.

I felt stabbed by the comments he made. I felt a bit of anger towards him. I am beautiful. I agree that I've been tricked. Yet I felt a bit of sympathy for myself. Why had my feelings change? What is wrong with myself?


	5. Rellana

**Guest Review: Thanks for the comment! I have lots of surprises in store. Stick around, and you'll see how it all unfolds :)**

* * *

**Rellana**

Liam and I started walking through the spacious farms. My mind was blown away with different opinions about Rump and the Bride. They were my family and now I have everything against them. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that I let myself become a "maiden" as people say. At least I had my weapons with me. Although, I would be discovered if my black cloak was removed. I would have a lot of explaining and lying to do. Suddenly, I only heard my footsteps. I turned around to see that Liam stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" I asked politely.

"Where are we even going? You never told me where you needed to go," he folded his arms.

"I don't know where I'm going," I grasped my other hand.

"Why didn't you say so? I could've at least let you stay at our house for a while until you knew where you were going," he scowled.

"You can turn back. I don't mind being on my own," I started walking.

"You're just a young lady," his words rang in my ear.

I stood my ground and clutched my hands in anger. Hiding was most of the battle. I swiftly turned around to face him and smiled a bit.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm actually the daughter of a warrior," I lied.

"Is that so?" he rose an eyebrow. I nodded and tried to walk faster. He was already catching up to me. I had to keep my anger from showing. Eventually, he would have to give up. I was trekking to find answers about myself. He shouldn't get involved. "Well, I say that's very true. You surely act like one," he laughed.

"You're just a cake boy," I snapped back.

"Actually, I'm a physician," he smirked.

"Good for you," I sneered.

"Haven't you heard about me?" he asked.

"Don't get so arrogant with me," I warned him.

"My godfather is Death," he ran his hand through his hair.

I stopped to actually listen to what he told me. I've heard about this before but I never thought it was true. Well, he could be lying for all I know. I shook my head from being dazed. He laughed and just smiled.

"Stop lying. I don't have time for this right now," I shook my head at him.

"You first," he fired back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You remind me of a little someone back home. I think we all know her. Her name is Red, and she's a hit-woman," he got me.

"I'm definitely not her. She's more evil and hateful. If I were her, you'd be dead soon enough," I smiled.

"Rellana is just too close. You have her height, hair, skin, body type, and more. You're Red," he nodded in approval.

"You can't prove anything. I'm Rellana, daughter of a warrior. The Bride is my enemy," I shot back.

"I won't judge you at all. Just so you know, I used to work for the Bride," he smirked.

I knew this was another trap. Only Red would know that he never worked with her. If I didn't answer, he might know I was thinking.

"How should I know? I have never been in the Bride's home," I grinned.

"No, I really have. Maybe the real Red didn't even know it. I made sure the Bride was never harmed while she did her magic. I even know everything about her magic and what she used it for. If only you just told me the truth," he said.

"I honestly didn't know that. Why do you want to know if I'm Red or not?" I questioned.

"I could really help you. Based on my knowledge, I know that Red is in huge trouble. I know that the Bride has had her under control for a long time. The magic is finally free from her this time," he explained.

"Well, I'm not Red nor do I need help. I told you, I want an escape from the Bride like everyone else," I restated.

"If you say so. Just remember, I know everything that has been going on. I know you need to escape the Bride, so I'll help you, even if you deny it," he smiled.

"You have the wrong person, so I won't need it. I'll just need to get back to my family," I walked faster.

* * *

We were both very thirsty and hungry from the long walks. It was really late at night, almost past the witching hour. We sat down at this little shop ordered a few drinks. I was in the mood for something with intoxicating chemicals. I needed something to make me forget. A sudden rush of depression rushed over me. I could feel my mind shouting at my body for making me drink too much.

"Rellana, you don't look too good," I heard a voice.

"It's not bad, Liam," I looked at him.

"You're going to pass out. I told you not to drink too much," he sat closer to me.

"I'm not! Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him.

"Rellana, let's get you somewhere else," he tried to force me to stand.

"Why do you keep calling me Rellana? My name's Red," I scowled.

"I knew it," he smirked. "Come on. We're going to leave now," he hoisted me up on my feet.

I was dragged out before I knew it and into a barn. It smelled repulsive in there. I wasn't sure how I couldn't feel sick at this point. He started to untie my cloak, slowly.

"What are you trying to do? I'm going to get married soon," I smacked his hand away. I heard his laughs in the distance.

"I would never. I'm just making a cover for you," he explained smoothly.

I nodded and let him untie it all. I saw him examine the whole cloak and the secret pockets with the weapons. He nodded in approval and then stared at me. I gave him a sheepish grin and he shook his head. I sat down on a stack of hay and pressed my hands to my head. I heard footsteps come my way and looked up to see Liam. He smiled and knelt down beside me.

"You saw the weapons, didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I knew they were there, anyways," he told me.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Away from you. I'm not sure if you'll stab me in my sleep," he laughed.

I did so, too. He took both of my hands and started to rub them together. His hands felt soft like a newborn baby. I smiled and looked away from him. When I looked back, my imagination started running. Rump was kneeling before me. I looked at him, very confused. What was he doing here?

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked him.

He just stared at me, blankly. I smiled again and moved my hands toward his face. He still looked confused but I ignored it. I pressed my lips to his and tried to make him come closer to me. It was so use, he was too strong. I lunged at him and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry," I started to cry.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me like he always did. I was safe, again. I wanted to come back to him and the Bride. I decided it would be a good idea to go back. I made a mistake, and they would forgive me. He let go of me and pulled me to face him. I was dumbstruck once my real eyes figured out who it was.

"Liam?" I questioned softly.


	6. Manipulation

**Thank you to WritingCats for following this wonderful story! Thanks to all the reviewers for guiding me! My computer was totally broken so I couldn't save my stories on here. It was complicated but I'm back to writing :)**

* * *

**Manipulation**

"Liam?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked calmly.

"I-I thought you were," I started to say.

"Let's go to sleep," he walked away.

That whole night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't forgive myself for accidently going crazy. Why did I think of Rump? Was I really going crazy? I sighed and turned on my side. This trip wasn't getting any better. I wasn't going to really apologize tomorrow. Or maybe I should just go on my own. I nodded and arose.

I gathered my cloak and weapons. I wasn't sure where Liam was but I didn't care. That boy was trouble to me and I wasn't going to get involved. Still, what does he know about the Black Bride? What if he's telling the real truth?

"It's time I should do this the Red way," I told myself.

* * *

I was half asleep when I heard Liam arise from his slumber. I stared at his awakening eyes as he hung upside down. My rope was sturdy as he dangled from it. He saw me and looked completely confused. I tried not to laugh.

"Red? What are you doing?" he asked me.

"If you think I'm Red, I'm going to do it her way. Tell me how you work for the Black Bride," I ordered him.

"I worked for her. I won't do it until you tell me you're actually Red," I explained.

"Fine. I'm Red. Tell me everything," I sneered.

"That's a good girl. I'm really a physician. She was into magic so I made sure there were no bad side effects. I learned a lot from it," he seemed to finish.

"Why did you quit, then," I wanted to know more.

"Because she was hurting a special girl," he told me.

"She was hurting me," I answered.

"Yes. A physician helps people not destroy them," he explained.

"What magic was she using otherwise?" I asked.

"She told me it was confidential. I didn't think she was doing anything dastardly at the time. I wasn't so smart," he admitted.

"What was she using to manipulate me?" I asked again.

"She was manipulating your thoughts and what you thought you were doing. I quit once she wanted me to test it. If you have side effects, it's my fault," he gave me a sheepish look.

"I'm pretty sure I do. The magic doesn't work at all times. It's on and off," I explained.

"That's what I thought. I hope you don't mind but you used to be my test subject. That was when you didn't know who I was. Suddenly, you roam into my bakery and here we are," he smiled.

"That doesn't explain a lot. I feel like my memory was lost. I don't have my answers," I walked over to him.

I cut the rope and then slipped it back into my belt. He gazed at me, longingly. I tried to ignore it but it lasted too long. I began to walk again. He caught up to my side and didn't seem to want to talk to me. We got into some swampy areas where a lot of quicksand was being born. Green bubbles arose out of nowhere. Tree stumps were fried open. It smelled like a forest fire. I didn't mind it too much but the physician did.

"I don't even know what this place is," he told me.

"It's Crystal Lake. It's home of many reeking living things. I was told that I used to pass here when I went to my Grandmother's house," I explained.

"You were told that. Do you really remember it?" he asked.

"No," I thought after a few minutes. Liam howled as a joke. I tried to tell him to stop but he kept laughing. A sudden rustling rang in our ears. "Stay behind me," I drew out my blades. A recognizable someone stepped out. "Rump?" I saw him.

"My darling! Where did you go these last few days? You weren't in your room. Mother told me you hadn't seen her either. I searched for you," he explained menacingly.

"I-I went down after this demon of a man," I lied to him. "I was just coming back to the castle to bring him to the Bride," I lied again.

"The castles back that way," he explained pointing in the opposite direction.

"Well-well I came here to torture him first. I was going to put him in a newborn quicksand," I told him.

"There's no time for that. Mother's here," he hurried to help the Bride step out from the bushes. Her black dress was caught in the greenery in so many different ways. She stared long and hard at me. I wasn't afraid of her in that moment.

"Red, my good girl, who's this?" she smiled.

"This is Liam. He's a baker boy and caught for making magical gingerbread men," I lied to her.

"Don't lie to me, child. He used to work for me. I remember it. Seems like you two have become best of friends. Are you trying to steal her away from me?" she asked him.

"Absolutely not. I am truly a prisoner. She caught me using magic. I'm sorry, my High Queen. I used your techniques for my good use," he bowed his head.

He was a very good liar. She wouldn't tell because he connected the dots perfectly. Rump took my waist and led me to my horse. He helped his mother on his own horse and jumped on the same stallion. I remained with Liam on my horse.

* * *

Once we arrived at the castle, I took Liam into the cells. I felt a swarm of guilt wash over me. We were caught and I didn't like it one bit. I handled him more delicately than the others.

"I'm so sorry," I explained to him.

"We'll find a way to get you out of here," he told me.

"What if I don't remember it?" I asked.

"I'm a physician. I can do anything to get you out of your condition. You just need to do your part," he answered.

I nodded and quickly headed back to the Bride's throne. Rump stood next to her, his hands behind her back. I walked in with my head held high. I predicted that she might manipulate me again. I was ready for whatever was to come. I couldn't rebel right now.

"Red, is he locked up?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I'm here on your behalf," I smiled sweetly.

I heard a few whispers from the Bride to her son. He nodded in agreement and looked over at me. I knew they were conversing about me. There was a high possibility that it was not good. I closed my eyes for a few moments. A sugary sensation rushed upon me. I felt that jittery and then drowsy feeling again. I felt the nervous twitch and ticks. When I opened my eyes, I forgot why I was there.

"I'm sorry again. I think I sleepwalked. Did I ask for another mission?" I asked.

"No, my child. You came here to go on a little trip with my son. It's confidential and business," she explained.

I nodded in agreement and took Rump's hand. He led me outside and beyond the castle. We landed on a hill that overlooked the castle and the peasant village it scattered around it. I hated those lousy people. All they did was boo me and tell me how ignorant I was. I spat upon their land as a sign they should watch their mouths.

"My lovely Red," he began to say. "You are the best person in my life besides my mother. We worked together and served together. Let's just say we were together," he started.

"Stop," I ordered him.

"What? Why?" he looked confused.

"Just stop. Why are you trying to destroy me? I don't know what you're trying to say but I don't like where it's going," I started.

"Red? What are you talking about? I mentioned this," he became serious.

"You're being ridiculous. Are you trying to marry me? After only a month of working with you, you use me?" I toyed with him.

"A month? Darling we were together for more than five years," he told me the truth.

"Five years? Is this a joke? I really think it is. Stop joking with me. Let's get back to the Bride. I'm sure she's pulling my leg," I started to walk.

"Maybe I'll give you a quick recap of those five years," he said pulling me into a kiss.

The Red they wanted would obviously remember but if the Bride was going to manipulate me, then I guess it was time to manipulate her.


	7. New Affections

**Thanks to everyone who's been sticking around! Today was my birthday so I was inspired a bit for this chapter. Thanks to those who added this as a favorite and to my followers! Review on who Red should fall for! I got a lot of emails about reviews and following today, so happy birthday to me from you guys :)**

* * *

**New Affections**

I walked down to the prison cells, as usual. I had to talk to someone about the excitement of this marriage. I was so happy and cheery that I felt so jittery like something forced me to. I got down there to see someone I never recognized before. Did I put this man in here?

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Red?" the man asked.

"Yes. Did I put you here?" I asked.

"Yes. You need to get me out. I tried to help you get out of here, remember?" he stared at me coldly.

"I don't think so," I tried to think.

In an instant, his cell door opened. He jumped out and grabbed me before I could pull a weapon on me. How was this possible? I was usually the one who did this kind of stuff? The answer was because he already had me bound with rope.

* * *

Once I woke up, I was staring into a blinding light. It was like the sun but deadlier. My pale face might not take it anymore. I screamed in agony, when a white cloth was stuffed into my mouth. A personage stepped into the light.

"Sorry I have to do this, Red. I needed to get access to the Bride's library of potions," he explained.

When my eyes came into the clear, it focused on more than just the dull light. Stacks of books were piled everywhere. Alchemy tables were lying about. Bottles and bottles filled up most of the room. I've never seen this room, ever. I tried to get up but I was held down somehow. I decided that I really couldn't do anything. My hands were bound on top of my whole body being strapped down.

"When are you going to let me go?" I sneered at the man and pushed the cloth out.

"Once I test these on you," he showed me a few bottles.

"What are they?" I pouted.

"This one has to shield your mind from the Bride's magic," I saw a bright blue liquid.

"The Bride doesn't have magic. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can't explain. This is why this second potion should try and make your brain remember certain events," he told me.

"You don't make any sense. You're one of those lurkers who want to kill me," I accused me.

"Not at all. I'm one of those lurkers who want to help you," he smiled. I sat there, waiting to be tested on. I waited until I couldn't fix my eyes on the ceiling anymore. It was too boring and I was beginning to think this man wasn't a murder. What was he trying to accomplish anyways? Was he a mad scientist? I sighed and tried to fall asleep. Maybe something bad won't happen to me. "Sorry, I can't let you fall asleep," he patted my cheek.

"It seems as though I have nothing else to do," I had a point.

"This first potion to help your nerves should do it. I don't know the side effects. Once I do, then we can perfect it," he helped my throat gulp down the liquid.

I sat there, waiting for this supposed magic to happen. Maybe closing my eyes would help. Nothing really felt different. Again, I woke up. The man was watching me.

"Is something supposed to happen?" I asked.

"I can't tell. Do you remember anything at all?" he asked.

"Absolutely not. Nothing happened! Unbind me, or a few knives will be bound to your side," I warned him. He shook his head and just kept staring hard into me. If he thought he could transfer some thoughts into my head, he failed that goal. I could feel a wave of anger coming from my stomach up into my head. I couldn't sit here all day! "Listen!" I grabbed his wrist.

A bunch of pictures were forced inside my head. I was seeing things that I didn't even know about. I started to remember everything about them. My eyes reverted back to the real world. I let go of Liam's wrist and stared at him in awe.

"What just happened to you?" he put his hands on his head.

"I don't know, Liam. I woke up here. Why am I here?" I asked.

"You remember! I did it! It actually worked. It looks like there's just one problem," he explained.

"Was I in my other memories?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. I had to strap you down here. I'm very sorry," he started to unlock the straps.

"I give you permission to take any measures to help me, if you have to. What's the other problem?" I asked.

"From observation, direct contact with a person you had memories with, pulls you into a state where you remember them. You remember everything you did, said, wore, tasted, smelled, heard," he nodded in approval.

"That's partially good, right?" I nodded too.

"I'm guessing so. Though you should be careful," he advised.

"Of course. When will I completely remember everything? If I was always brainwashed, there's a possibility I won't remember my actual childhood. I've had memories but I feel like they aren't true. Can you help me get the real ones back?" I asked kindly.

"Yes. I'll try everything I can. Make sure the Bride and Rumpelstiltskin don't find out. We wouldn't have a chance at rebelling," he warned me.

I nodded and he cut me loose. As I slipped out, unnoticed, I went to the throne. I was still supposed to be brainwashed and gullible. Of course, the Bride and Rump were waiting for me. If I touched him, I would get to find out all of the moments I missed when I acted like an idiot.

"My darling," Rump came over to hug me.

As I suspected, more images came across my eyes. I didn't seem to make it obvious. I saw the time when I didn't want his marriage proposal. I saw when I was plotting against the Bride with Liam. I saw everything. I still didn't see my childhood.

"Good evening, lovely," I smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"I really don't think so," I snickered.

"It's your seventeenth birthday, dear," he smiled.

"Oh, I guess it is. What day is it? I don't keep track," I gave him a sheepish look.

"You're very stressed, I can sense. You've been working hard, I see," I knew he was lying to me.

"I was? Well, I guess I was. What do you have planned?" I asked.

"A few things. You'll need to come with me, though," he added.

"Of course," I took his arm.

We set off, farther from the castle. He led me up the same path as last time. He really knew for sure that I couldn't remember the same scenery. He also led me up to the same hill. I knew where this was all going.

"My dear Red. You are the most wonderful," I cut him off.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Show me the ring," I ordered him.

He nodded and slowly took the box out. As he was about to open it, I grabbed the box from him. I opened it quickly and shoved the ring on. I handed it back to him and started walking down the hill without any word. I heard him scoff and come closer to me.

"You're not going to say anything?" he asked.

"No. Let's save the words when we get to the marriage," I smiled.

With that, I left without any explanations. I didn't even want to look at the ring. Who cared how big it was or what kind of diamond it was? I hurried back inside the castle and slipped into the potion room. Of course, Liam was there, working quietly as possible.

"Oh, it's you," he nodded as a greeting.

"Of course. Who else?" I asked.

He laughed and continued to work on something. I was very curious about this place. I needed to touch the Bride and let her sink in the memories. There had to be some mystery behind that woman. We probably had longer history than I can think of. Maybe there's more than what I think there is. I didn't want to think about it. It was too scary and nauseating.

"How are the side effects?" he asked.

"They're alright. I got my memories back with Rump. I just wanted to see if you experimented with anything," I explained.

"That's quite a ring you have there," he turned his back.

I looked down at my hand and finally noticed the huge ring. He really had to go out of his way for me. Was this black diamond real? Were the rubies surrounding it real? All of them were bigger than my fingernail. It was quite beautiful, actually. He knew I wouldn't care for anything white. I hid my hand behind my back. That was completely embarrassing.

Speaking of that feeling, an interesting observation happened. I noticed that when I thought about all the kisses Rump gave me, I thought about that one I accidently gave to Liam. I hope he doesn't remember that. Maybe I should ask him about it. It wasn't like I wanted to know what he thought. I just wanted to know why I felt that way.

"Would it make sense if my brain confused my affections for one person with another?" I tried to not sound obvious.

"That might be another side effect. Whom are you comparing?" he turned around.

"Maybe Rump and I…really don't have those same feelings anymore. I've been converted into someone else," I sounded guilty.

"Whom have you been converted to?" he asked too many questions.

I didn't want to answer him at all. What if he thought I was crazy? Would he sentence me to low saneness? Would he accuse me of craziness? I didn't want to take risks. Still these were my feelings. I had to tell him how I was operating, or else he could never help me. I slowly walked up to him and smiled. I took his hand and placed it in mine.

"I can't help it," I tried to sound innocent.

"You mean me?" he sounded surprised.

"It's the only way I can explain it. You're the other one I've shared my affections with. What if they changed on me?" I asked.

"It makes sense. Red, you have to distance yourself from me," he ordered me.

I shook my head and leaned into him. He stepped back and let go of my hand. He walked away from me, just like that. I had to be near him. This was a bad feeling. I couldn't be lovesick for Liam. How long was this side effect going to last?


	8. Memories

**Thanks for your feedback on Red's love interest! This chapter should really scare all of you guys because it's about to get revealed right here. Not all of it but just the beginning. Keep reviewing :)**

* * *

**Memories**

"Please?" I asked him.

"Absolutely not. You're like a different person. I can't do that to you," Liam smiled.

Why did he have to do that? Didn't he know that I would just die? How rude of him not to let me come near him! He was so cute and funny! I couldn't just stay away from me.

"Liam! If you just do it, I'll let you cure me!" I bargained.

He scoffed and just shook his head. He laughed for a second and then shook my hand.

"Fine. It's a deal," he rolled his eyes. "Still. It's ridiculous of you to wear that ring. It just doesn't seem," he tried to find the words.

"Oh, right. I'll just put that down," I took it off and set it down on the table.

I was so excited! I bargained right. Who honestly cared about Rump? He was long gone from me. Still, what was I to do when I tell him that I don't love him anymore? I sighed and prepared for the best kiss of my lifetime. He leaned down and gave me the shortest kiss of my lifetime. He smiled then strapped me down.

"Are you mad?" he smirked.

"Yes! What was that?" I asked angered.

"You wanted a kiss, so there you go. You weren't specific or smart, either," he laughed. I sighed and just let it go to waste. How was I ever going to get a chance to do that again? He walked away for a second and I was staring at the boring ceiling again. Oh, what joy? "I need you to kiss Rump for a second," he looked down at his notes.

"What?" I gritted my teeth.

"Just do it. I won't get mad," he smiled brightly.

"No way! I'm all yours, though," I acted cute.

He put his notes down and leaned over me. Yes, I was right! That was the best kiss of my lifetime! Yet, it wasn't as long as I expected. He cut me off and left me to starve.

"Now will you do it?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Of course," my voice trembled. He let me go and I reached for my ring. My hands were shaking when I put it on me. I stumbled throughout the castle looking for Rump. I was too stupid to do this. It was for Liam, so it had to be done. I finally found him when I caught him in my room. "Rump?" I asked.

He glanced over at me and just blushed. I don't know what he was up to but it wasn't good. He was looking through my stuff? Did he really think I had a secret journal or something? He was completely wrong. I had nothing to keep from him except my thoughts. That was my secret journal.

"The fairest of them all," he took my waist. "It's a surprise to see you lurking these halls," he noted.

"I wasn't lurking. I came to find you," I smiled sweetly.

"And for what purpose?" his eyes glared into mine.

"I missed you lots," I wrapped my arms around him.

Liam got what he wanted. I wasn't too pleasant about all of this. Suddenly, a starvation grew inside of me. Forget Liam! I just wanted to keep going. Then, I forgot why I was even here. Right, Liam wanted something. I broke it off and he seemed discouraged.

"That's a first," he laughed.

"I'm full of surprises," I pulled back his hair.

"Where are you going?" I started walking away.

"I'm busy. I don't have time for you," my cloak whipped across the floor.

"I know," he nodded.

I gave him one last look and went to look for Liam. I found myself in his laboratory, all wrapped up in his foolish work. He noted that I was there and put down his work a few moments later.

"You're back. Do you hate me now?" he laughed.

"Of course not. Stop toying with my emotions. You made me kiss him. I'm not supposed to," I folded my arms.

"Oh yes you are. You're supposed to marry him. You should get used to it," he told me.

"Not really. I'm supposed to get out of here. I love and hate him," I stated the truth.

"Yes, really. I just fixed your life. You're supposed to live up to this moment," he played along.

"I'm not arguing with you. You're annoying and selfish. You'll be alone the rest of your life," I shot back.

"Sure, just a few seconds ago, you were all over me. Did I take you? No way in death. How was I alone?" he had a point.

"Stop talking to me! I just want you to fix this whole thing and let me get away from here!" I shouted.

"I'm trying! It's hard when there's only one doctor on your case!" he screamed at me.

My face was so red I thought I would turn into a tomato right there! Liam gets me so angry! I scowled at him until he unexpectedly kissed me right then and there. There was no explanation to how I hated him now. A soft feeling took over. No, I had to fight him! I pushed him away and that ugly look at on his face.

"Why would you do that?" I tried to sound angry.

"You were getting a little temperamental. I calmed you down," he smiled.

"You poisoned me with your…amazing…no…stupidity!" I strapped myself down.

"You're just hurting yourself. It can't be that bad," he leaned over me.

"Don't take me out of here. I'm just being...you're lovely…crazy!" I tried to close my eyes.

"Red, you need to relax. I stopped the pain. You can thank me," he smirked.

"You're not beautiful…I hate you…get me out of this!" I yelled at him.

He nodded and quickly handed me something to drink. I gulped it down and waited for something to happen. Please, let me not suffer from this again. Why did this side effect have to happen? If my brain thought that way, I would have to reconsider living. The burning sensation ran away from me. Thank the heavens.

"Are you feeling better?" he laughed.

"Yes, thank you," I didn't move.

"This should help. I think you might've lost the touching and memories ability," he frowned.

"We'll find another way. I wasn't going to live like that," I remembered everything.

"Admit it, it was fun," he nodded.

"No!" I lied.

"I'll just have to make you admit it some other time," he shrugged.

"You're the one who thought it was fun. You thought I actually loved you," he released me from the chamber.

"No way! I would never do that to you. Rump loves you," he stated.

"No he doesn't," I sat at the end of the table.

"The ring explains it," he sat with me.

"It's a stupid piece of metal. It means nothing to me. It means that he owns me and can control me more. I have no freedom," I stated.

"Think about it. He's doing what's best for you. Maybe killing isn't who you are. You've been warped into this machine that is brainwashed. The Bride can make you think whatever she wants," he explained.

"How can she think that I would want to become like everyone else? I'm going to become a princess? That's not what I bargained with her. Either I keep my job, or she finds someone else," I told him.

"She can't find someone else, Red! She's already got you by your cloak. You haven't suffered one single thing. All you know is that you hate this world. That's not you," he told me.

"We're getting nowhere, now. I just want what has happened to me. I want to know the truth. How do I get it?" I asked him.

"Start with the places that are familiar. I'm sure something will turn up for you," he advised.

I nodded and gave him a quick hug. He smiled and I was off to find something familiar that could spark my memory.

* * *

The first place I should go to is Zelda's house. She knows the Bride more than I do. Maybe I can get some tricky answers from her, if I asked correctly. I knocked on the warm gingerbread door. No one answered. I busted my way in to find a lot of darkness in there. Zelda looked up from the kitchen and looked terribly surprised.

"Red, my dear, what are you doing here?" she asked nicely.

"Zelda, I need more answers of my past," I acted brainwashed.

"Did the Bride send you here?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to visit. I'm a little confused. How did my Grandmother die?" I asked.

"You know your own story, Red. I don't need to clear it up," she explained.

I saw her broom and magical staff in the corner of her kitchen. That was a stupid place to put them. I nodded and quickly sprang onto the objects. She tried to pull me off of them but I already broke the broom in half. Soon, I had the staff in my hand. It was pointed directly in her face. She backed away, slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Zelda. Especially because you've been so kind," I told her.

"The Bride was right about you. You're just another fairy tale brat. You've got another thing coming for you. The Bride won't let you remember any of this," she explained.

"Not if I don't see her. You're not going to tell her anything," I predicted.

"How will I do that? I've got a loud mouth. I can say a lot of things about you, Red. You'll never want to show your face here again. You'll be exiled and die before you can throw one of your pretty knives," she hissed.

"I've got this interesting looking magic stick here. I don't know what it does but I can use it. I want to know everything," I warned her.

"You don't have the guts to use that thing. You think you've had it rough? You're a lonely heart, living up the Bride's riches and glory," she shot at me.

"I have every gut there is. I kill people days and nights. When I get my information, you'll just suffer like the rest of my victims," I shot back.

"You've got nothing to harm me with," she was right.

"I've got a loud mouth too, you know. I don't have a hesitation to ruin your reputation. Once I give out your location, you wish you listened to me," I nodded.

She glared at me and motioned me to follow her. I kept my distance and pointed her magic at her body. She revealed a cellar door underneath a carpet. She opened it for the both of us and we stormed down it. Once we reached it, she started to light the candles. As the room started to glow, stacks of papers were revealed. Records were sprawled everywhere. Paper work was kept away.

"You're a famous young lady, and you know it," she started. "We had to keep all of the truth away from you," she picked up a few papers.

"Why would you do that? Relationships don't last, based on lies," I stated.

"Of course not. The Bride gypped your memory into making you believe a truth. You obviously fell for it, losing all memory of what really happened to you. Take a look," she handed me a newspaper.

The parchment told me, "Little Red Scarred By Big Wolf" and "Red Riding Hood Rides From Wolf" or "Little Girl Saved From Bad Wolf".

"What is this nonsense?" I asked.

"It's the truth. All of these papers are about you. You lived your destiny on that day. We made you believe that nothing happened. We made you think you had a regular childhood. Look around you, no one did," she explained.

"Why would you hide it from me?" I was intrigued.

"You were the only one we could morph. If we could pass you as a monster, everyone around the towns would believe it. Your tale was the most interesting and frightening," she answered.

"I don't get why you need me specifically. Why not just hire anyone else?" I asked.

"You're capable of ruling this entire land. Someday, when the plan went smoothly, you would have the world for yourself. The Bride isn't who you think she is," she started to say.

"Who is she, then?" I asked.

"She's your absolute mother," she whispered to me.


	9. Mother Knows Best

**Thanks to everyone who has added this great story to their favorites! Keep reviewing on what's been happening. Who's your favorite character? How do you think Red will know the whole truth of her mother?**

* * *

**Mother Knows Best**

I almost dropped the magic stick in my hand. Was Zelda trying to trick me? Another wave of anger soared inside me. I gripped the stick tighter and tried to make words come out of my mouth. When I looked at Zelda, she seemed to tell the truth.

"M-my m-mother…" I started to say.

"It's true. She's your blood related mother," Zelda pointed out.

"My mother is probably old and at home," I accused her.

"That's what she wants you to think," she told me.

"Then…R-Rump," I realized something.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's not actually your brother. He's one of those slums off of the streets. The Bride transformed him into someone you'd love. He's the exact replica of you. She knew you'd like him," she explained.

"He's a nobody, then. You've pushed enough thoughts into my head. Are you trying to make me more confused?" I asked.

"You wanted it, you got it. I gave you all the truth. You don't have to believe it. It's not like you'd remember any of what I told you, anyways," she shrugged.

"There's a storm coming. I think you might want to reconsider who you're going to fight with," I warned.

"Why would I ever want to fight alongside with you? I'm getting the benefits out of you. Once I turn my back on her, I'll be another slum in her village," she argued.

"Not if I get to the throne, first. Once you help kick the Bride out, you'll be a hero. You won't have to hide yourself in this nasty house. The Bride has condemned you here. I know it," I searched her soul.

"I like it here," she huffed.

"No, you'd do anything to get out of here. All day, you bake for children. What good does that do?" I asked.

"I'm getting benefits while keeping my mouth shut," she scoffed.

"What benefits are you actually getting?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and literally smacked herself to try and remember. I knew it. The Bride doesn't give anything. She's a mind-controller. I shook my head and gave the papers back to her. She put them back in a pile. I put the staff back in the right place and slumped back to the castle. It's impossible for anyone to raise a rebellion around here. Suddenly, a magical idea popped into my head. I headed to the village right away. As usual, people weren't really doing anything. I think they finally tired out.

"Red, you're back. We're not too excited," someone spit out at me.

"I know. That's why I'm going to change that," I helped them stand up.

"Is this a joke?" they looked at me right in the eye.

"No joke. I need everyone's help here. You're just in luck because I'm off the Bride's control," I gladly said.

"You're one of us now, eh?" they asked.

"Of course. They don't know that I'm exiled. I need you to stay low and tell everyone else. Don't look suspicious. This is a rising rebellion," I explained.

They nodded and scurried off to the others. I ran back into the castle and spotted the Bride lurking the halls. She never did that at all. I bowed to her and she helped me up.

"My good girl, what have you been doing?" she asked.

"I went to visit Zelda without your permission. I'm terribly sorry," I said in an innocent tone.

"No worries. It's good you can visit her," she stood a few feet away from me.

"Do you ever shake hands with anyone?" I blurted out.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know. You always keep that distance away from people who come here. Maybe you're just aware if anyone tried to kill you," I thought aloud.

"You're right. I'm completely aware. You'll never know when someone you trust stabs you in the back," she explained to me.

I gulped and nodded in agreement. She led me around the castle to a room I never saw before. Of course, I don't know any of these rooms. I was always lost and I never remembered anything. The Bride…my mother… really had me by my cloak.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is where you and Rump will get married," she explained.

It was such a dark room. I couldn't really see anything. Candles were lit but it looked like a funeral room. I felt so sad here. How could she let me get married here? I shook my head in disappointment. She smiled at me, and I had to smile back.

"It's quite quiet in here," I told her.

"Absolutely. I also have your dress but you shouldn't see it until the actual day," she told me.

"My Good Lady?" I asked.

"Yes, Red?" she responded.

"Why do you need me to kill for you? It's been so long, maybe you should hire someone younger than I," I explained.

"You're the only one I trust, Red. My son and I love you very much. Soon, you'll be my daughter," she told me.

"I know that. You're so good to me. You torture everyone else. Why?" I asked.

"You shouldn't think about such things," she explained to me.

I felt my hand touch the tip of my knife. I got too nervous; I thought I couldn't do it. It's just like killing everyone else. It's going to be more painful than I can imagine, though. As fast as I could, I whipped it out and plunged it right into her side. She screamed out in pain and so did I. My side also started to bleed like hers. She stopped and grabbed the knife from me. She threw it and took me by the wrist. I tried to hold my wound but she wouldn't let me.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"Not too much. You're right. Maybe I should hire a new Red," she hissed at me.

"Now I know we'll both die if I kill you," she gripped me tighter.

"Not on this Earth. I'll just dose you with a few memories," she started to look into my eyes.

I closed them and punched her right in the wound. Some of her blood got on my knuckles. I wiped it off on my other hand. My wound reminded me of its pain. I put my hand on it to stop the bleeding. I ran out of there as quickly as I could. Blood was leaving a trail to me. I place my cloak on it to fix that problem. I scurried into Liam's laboratory. He was there, doing more experiments.

"Liam," I walked towards him.

"Oh Gods," he ran to help me.

"I…tried…to kill her," I grasped my wound harder.

It was time to suck it up. I stood up straight and ran to the doorway to close the door. The Bride appeared out of nowhere with Rump. He seized me carefully, while the Bride handled Liam.

"You're plotting against me? That's no good. I guess we'll just have to restart your cute little mind," she ruined the potions. Each one of them was knocked against the floor.

"No!" I tried to act innocent.

"You're lucky I even keep you here. I bet you found out everything about me, haven't you?" she asked.

"Liam told me everything! Are you going to brainwash him, too?" I asked.

"Of course, darling. Soon enough, you'll be back to normal. This time, I'll try extra harder to keep your mind in balance," she cooed.

Rump bound me and took me down to the prison hold first. I knew I was going to lose everything. Somehow I had to remember what I've done. We reached the cells where I was thrown in first. My cloak was completely ruined. To me, that was like throwing your countries flag on the floor. You had to burn it as a sign of forgiveness. Liam was thrown in right after.

"Oh, don't worry, Red. I'm giving you the right to choose. You want to get out? Have your mind clouded with my thoughts. You want to stay? You'll still have the remedy. Don't worry about Liam, here. He's already hired to become my assistant right after he tells me everything that has happened," she explained.

"What do you plan to do with him? He'll just leave anyways, if he doesn't remember you," I outsmarted her.

"Then I guess we'll just have to brew some more," she smiled.

"I'll be clouded with your deceiving thoughts," I chose.

"Red," Liam started.

"But I'll find a way to get back my memories," I warned her.

"I don't think so. Your marriage is tomorrow. You won't be staying here for long. Rump agreed to take care of you. He will dose you every day. You'll be happy there. I only want what's best for my daughter," she took my face.

I looked her straight in the eyes. She moved the hair away from my face. I guess she was my mother. I had to give her a surprised look. She grimaced and shooed Rump away. He ran back up the stairs. I could feel everyone else's eyes watching me.

"My mother would never do this to me," I shot back.

She looked at me again and then came closer to my face. She put her fingers into my wound while I screamed. She gave me no sympathy relief.

"Did that hurt? I guess it's time for me to take the pain away. Focus on me, now," she stared into my eyes.

"That only takes away your pain," I told her.

I felt my memories wash away. Liam screamed my name and I fell to my death.


	10. A New Start

**Today I decided that I'm going to put 3 chapters up. I know, I'm crazy! These few chapters are really going to turn your heads around. I don't think anyone expected any of what's about to happen. Don't fret, though. Not _all _secrets are about to be spilt ;)**

* * *

**A New Start**

I woke up in my room, which I wasn't sure how I got there. I was already groomed and dressed. How strange? I didn't remember how I even came here. What was I even doing yesterday? I felt a stabbing pain on my side. It was my wound that I didn't know was there. A bandage covered it. I wasn't in my usual, dirty attire. I was dressed up for something. A knock on the door came. It was just a maid, who entered.

"Miss Red," she started. "The Bride wants you in the ballroom. She's going to show you to all of her guests," she explained.

That explained why I was dressed. Still, who even dressed me in this? It was a marvelous dress, but too short for my taste. She bowed to me and exited quickly. I hurried to the ballroom without haste. Again, I couldn't remember where it even was. I arrived there, to see almost millions of people there. I was the center of attention.

"Miss Red!" someone shouted.

"You're finally here, how about," I looked at the next person.

"You're such a marvelous," I looked at the next person.

"Daring, come join us," someone spouted.

"Red will come join me," Rump stole me away.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"It's my job to take care of you. Now, run back to mother," he explained.

I went to greet the Bride and sat down. She smiled at me longingly and returned to address everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen? May I have your attention?" everyone settled into his or her seats. "Today is a special today for my son and daughter to be. On this good day, they both will be married!" everyone applauded.

I smiled at Rump, for I truly was happy we were getting married. He smiled back and continued to listen to her. All eyes were on me, now.

"I'm especially glad to be accepted into this wonderful family. Rump and I have spent a long time together. Why wouldn't we want to wait?" I asked the crowd and they laughed.

Soon, I was rushed out of the ballroom and back into my room. I was presented with chosen bridesmaids that I didn't even know. It didn't matter to me. Rump was really my only friend. They gushed at how beautiful I looked when I greeted them.

"Red, you look so lovely already!" one squealed.

I nodded as they were already helping me out of my first dress and into the grand finale. I wasn't allowed to look until I felt it on me. They dragged me over to the mirror to let me look. It was red, which felt a little odd. It was my color but I didn't expect that. It was really heavy because of how long it was. The sleeves fell to my arms. The corset was already tight. I didn't think I would be able to move.

"Thank you for helping me. Let's go do this," I said triumphantly.

They escorted me out into the halls and down the front doorway. The Bride's village was strewn about. This time, I heard no nasty insults. I decided not to bother with it at all. The ceremony was already starting. We were almost late! Just in the nick of time, it was my bridesmaids' turns to walk. I couldn't see Rump, just yet.

"You can go ahead now, Red," someone told me.

I nodded and turned the corner. The first person I saw was the Bride. She was very beautiful, probably more than I should be today. She was going to be the one doing the ceremony. That honestly surprised me. Rump was standing to her right. I walked right up there, feeling confident.

"Everyone may be seated. We are gathered here today to witness these two," I zoned out. I really felt sick today. Maybe I was coming down with a fever or something. I don't know what was going on.

"Stop," I started to say.

Everyone gasped and started to whisper. They thought I had second thoughts. I would still marry him but I wasn't looking too good. Rump helped me back around the corner where another man followed us. We were back at some place I never saw before.

"Liam, help her," Rump ordered the man.

"Yes, sir," he stated.

I was given a few doses of some weird drink I never heard before. I knew they were curing me. In just minutes, I was already feeling better. I was led back to the altar. The Bride looked happy to see me again.

"I'm alright, everyone," I explained.

The Bride started speaking again. I zoned out again, this time, focusing on Liam. He smiled at me the whole time. I realized this and focused back on Rump. Vows were shared and kisses made. The reception was about to start.

"Are you having a wonderful time?" he asked me while we danced.

"Of course. This is the happiest moment of my life," I smiled.

"May I cut in?" a similar voice caught me off guard.

"Of course," Rump hissed.

Liam was the one who cut in. I didn't really want to look at him. He was gorgeous but fortunately, I was already married. What was he trying to do? I had to break off the silence.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I just wanted a dance," he smiled. Then, he became serious. "I'm going to gently take you into the other room. Just keep smiling," he told me in my ear.

I nodded and was led out of the room. We were back in the room where I was fed the strange potion. I wondered what we were doing here, until Liam kissed me. I pushed him back a little too hard. Where were my knives when I needed them?

"Why would you do that!" I asked ferociously.

He didn't answer and just waited for me to do something. I started to zone out again. Memories came across my head again. I remembered my rebellion plans and Liam. I remembered the lockdown I had with Zelda. I remembered my mother, the Bride. I ran over to Liam and hugged him.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you," I buried my face into his neck.

"No time for gushing. You need to get back there. Rump's expecting you," he told me. I hurried back to the reception. Someone was holding a glass of alcohol, probably toasting to me.

"Oh, there she is!" he pointed his glass at me. I turned so red. "Good peace to you, my friend," he toasted. Everyone said the same and drank his or her glasses.

"Where do disappear to?" he asked.

"Nowhere really. Dancing made me a little dizzy," I lied.

I had to keep myself with him long enough to last the whole reception. Once it was over, Rump and I climbed into our carriage and were off to our new home. I remembered that she wanted me far away from my hometown: a place of secrets waiting to be told.

"You're really going to love it in Falton," he said the town's name.

"I hope I will. We'll be happy together," I lied.

"There's something we have to discuss when we get there, alright?" he told me politely.

"Of course. You're acting really strange. What's going on?" I asked.

"I think we should tell each other what's really happening," he leaned closer to me.

"What do you mean?" my hands were shaking.

"I know what's been going on, Red," he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling," I perspired.

"It's okay, Red. You can tell me anything. I know your rebellion schemes and such. I've brought you here so that I can help you," his words rang in my ears.


	11. Brothers

**Sorry for the delays, guys. I wasn't sure how many chapters I put up there but I got too excited. Anyways, I'll definitely put up the next chapter today or tomorrow. Also, if you had any moments you liked and wanted to share, please review! I was a little disappointed that I didn't get a lot of reviews this time. That's okay, I'm no teacher! Enjoy :)**

* * *

** Brothers**

"I'm keeping my mouth shut. How do I know you're not lying to me? This is definite scheme to capture me," I caught him.

"I know you went to Zelda and asked her about yourself. The Bride has hired me to play as her son. It's true that you're the real daughter," he explained.

"I guess you do have proof. Why would you want to help me?" I asked.

"I'm on your side. You are the only one who has the power to kill her," he whispered.

"I can't be the only one. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, that wound on your side," he started to say.

"We're here, newlyweds!" the driver exclaimed at us.

Rump led me out of the carriage and to our house. He hurried me inside the large home. Wow, I guess he stole a lot of money from my mother. I chuckled but stopped when Rump led me to another room. We opened the doors to reveal Liam working.

"Liam! You're here too?" I asked in surprised.

"Of course! I'm on your side. Rump is my brother," he told me casually.

"Brother?" I gawked at both of them.

"One of the thirteen," Rump chuckled at my gaze.

"This is all too fast for me. You're brothers and you're going to help me beat her?" I asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Hasn't the Bride been suspicious?" I asked.

"Does it look like we're brothers?" Liam asked.

"Of course not," I answered stupidly.

"We better get the plans straight. Liam has been working on the effects for the remedy to help your mind block her powers," Rump explained.

"How as it been?" I asked him.

"Not too well. It needs a lot of work. I can't predict how long it can take," he explained.

"With that, we're going to be experimenting on you. Fortunately, you've been trained to kill people. I don't think that's a problem," Rump laughed.

"Definitely not. Well, we're married," I gave him a sheepish look.

"Not exactly," he answered.

"What?" I was surprised.

"Liam went to divorce us, secretly. We gave him all the money he wants to keep his mouth shut for a while," he explained.

I couldn't believe this at all. The Bride has to know what is going on here. She couldn't be that fooled to believe this. She was the one who decided to keep me away from the castle. She thought she trusted Rump but he's a traitor. I laughed at how this was all going to come together.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take off the ring," I technically asked him.

"No problem. It's actually fake, anyways," he threw it out the window. Rump actually had a nice personality.

"Do we have a definite plan?" I asked.

"Not really. We didn't think we'd get this far. We also thought you should make the decisions. You're the head captain, now," he explained.

"Alright, well, Liam, you should keep trying. I'll be willing to be tested on. Rump, you should stay aware of the Bride. Keep your identity safe. This won't take days to defeat her. What was it you said about my wound?" I asked.

"Liam and I concurred that your wound had contact with your mother's blood," he told me something I already knew.

"I knew that. What's the catch?" I asked.

"We wanted to see if anything has changed with your memories. In the past, you were able to gain memories by touching a person you had them with," he explained.

"Yes but I believe those might be gone. I'm still back on the regular cycle. My mind gets cleared and I start to gain my senses," I explained.

"Well, except for when I kissed you just hours ago," Liam told me quietly.

"Oh, that's right," I felt a strange tension in the air.

"Let's just test this. Here, come lie on this table," he motioned me.

I agreed and placed myself on there. I closed my eyes and tried to see if anything would happen. I went deep into my childhood memories.

_It was time that I should help guide Reina away from the wolf. I watched in secrecy as she carried her basket to Zelda's house. Her red hood flowed violently through the wind. She skipped along the pavement to the gingerbread door. She knocked, as she was completing her usual routine. Zelda greeted her and helped her inside. She gave me the signal. I've always kept the wolf away from her but I wanted what was best for her. She needed a good childhood. The wolf shouldn't torture her. He was coming for her. I could see his dark snout sniff the door. He knew she was there. _

_ "No!" I dropped to the floor. _

_ "You can't keep her away from her destiny," the wolf scoffed at me._

_ "She's my daughter. You're a freak who scares little children. It's time to end you," I warned him._

_ "We all know you can't kill me. Give up now, Breda. You know I'm always faster than you. You can scare me off but this time, I'm going to kill you," he warned me._

_ "You can't. I just keep protecting her," I told him._

_ "She's old enough to protect herself. You have to let her tale go on," he explained._

_ "No. She deserves protection. All she needs is protection," I snarled._

_ "Fine. I'm just going to have to attack you first and then eat her," he growled._

_ It was a fight to the death but I finally murdered the evil beast. I didn't care about Reina's destiny. I wanted her to learn that she isn't in a fairy tale. I will find a way to make her strong so that one day, she will rule this land. _

I gasped and sat straight up. The brothers jumped and then sighed in relief. I couldn't explain anything to them. So many things happened to me that I never knew. My mother was just trying to protect me from evil. We all know that's impossible. She's not a good mother at all! She wanted to manipulate my destiny. I shook my head and felt like crying. My own mother betrayed me because of her wants. I never got a choice.

"Red, what happened?" Liam asked.

"Please," I started. "Don't call me Red," I told them.

"What did you see?" Rump asked.

"My mother, Breda, she wanted to protect me. She's doing this because of me. She wants me to take over the land. She taught me that these fairy tales are just rubbish," I explained.

"We know what she thinks. What really happened to you?" they asked.

"Every time I went to my Grandmother, or should I say Zelda's house, Breda would protect me from the wolf. She did this all the time. She probably brainwashed me from the time she recruited me," I explained.

"I remember that first time I met you," Rump began.

"Really?" I piped up.

"The Bride explained to me what was going on. I was her accomplice to brainwash you. I'm really sorry. I was the one who encouraged you to kill all those innocent people," Rump took my hand.

"I don't think I could ever be forgiven. I could say sorry but that won't help," I explained.

"Why don't you see if you can remember anything else?" Liam put me back on the table.

Again I closed my eyes.

_I finally killed him! Reina came outside and screamed. I rushed over to her and hugged her dearly. She wasn't supposed to see that. I nodded to Zelda that it was time to part, for another few years. _

_ "Are you okay?" I asked her._

_ "Mommy?" she asked me._

_ "Sorry, I'm the Queen," I lied to her._

_ "The wolf is scary," she searched for my name._

_ "You can call me the Black Bride. Come with me and we can escape from all the scary things in the world. You will forget the bad things that have happened," I told her._

_ She looked over to where the wolf lay dead. She hesitated and then nodded in agreement. When we were about to keep walking, she pulled on my cloak. I squatted down to meet her cute eyes._

_ "Will I forget my mommy?" the little one asked._

_ "Of course not, Red," I lied to her and smiled. _

_ I took her back to my castle. I started to train her to fight, just like me. We had the same skills and she memorized them all. She was a good girl. Everyday, I would stop by her room in the morning and let her mind sink in all the lies I told her. I was so happy for her when she finally was old enough to serve me. She needed the skills to become a good queen one of these days._

This time, I didn't gasp. I had enough shocks, that I didn't really have time for more. Rump and Liam were excited and waiting for me to spill all the secrets. I felt a little depressed and excused myself to another room. I found a random bedroom and sunk to a chair. The connection with the Bride felt like I found out I was adopted. I felt like I wasn't real. Red? Who am I? Reina is who I am. I don't even know my last name or where I was born.


	12. Complicated Ideas

**Thank you Chile Hadwing for reviewing so much! I hope no one is angry about all the revealed secrets so far. Please, review on the Bride. Tell me if she's a good villain or not. This one's a long one for you, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Complicated Ideas**

It was another day in our hideout. Today didn't feel like a normal day. I felt free and relieved from all the sickness. My mind was determined and never confused. I knew what I was doing today and where I was going. We needed a plan and I knew exactly what we should do. I hurried downstairs to see that Rump was sprawled on a chair. I smiled and continued to meet Liam back in the laboratory.

"All you ever do is work," I joked.

"If it's protecting you, I have to," he responded.

"Any more luck?" I asked.

"Sorry, not at the moment," he piped in.

I nodded and was about to go back out, when an arm grasped me in a familiar way.

"Problem?" I asked.

"No. I just want to make sure you're okay with this," he told me.

"Okay with what?" I asked.

"Okay with this living situation. It might be just be the three of us who fight her," a strange pitch entered his voice.

"I'm alright. It doesn't matter to me at all. Does it affect you?" I asked.

"No. Just listen. Don't get too involved with either of us, alright?" he asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I got serious.

"It means you should think of us as your guardians. Rump and I promised not to take personal affections towards you," he tried to tell me.

I got the message, very clearly. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued to work. They didn't want to get too involved? Why? Would someone get jealous of the other? I guess I had to play a part in that promise. This is the real world, though. Back in the Bride's eyes, Rump and I were loved ones. In some cases, Liam and I were something. I couldn't explain because it was only there for when I wasn't myself.

"I promise I won't get involved too," I roughly stated.

"Red," he started to say. "Try some of this," he handed me a potion.

That wasn't what I was expecting at all. I drank it in a rush and waited for the effects. He didn't tell me what it was supposed to do. Days after days, I spent a lot of time in this room. Liam and I would test all of the drinks he made. Sometimes they were very funny. I would have the most ridiculous effects. Sometimes they made me sick. I would spend days in my room, waiting it out. Liam stuck to my side until I was okay again.

The three of us started to come to an ingenious plan. On some days, we argued a lot. We were so stressed because we wasted precious time. We couldn't figure out a proper way to handle her. How does one kill the Bride? One night, while Liam and I were trialing, I had an epiphany.

"Liam!" I startled him.

"What's wrong, Reina?" he asked.

"I know exactly how we plan to kill her," I smirked.

"Really? Tell me this is worth listening to," he laughed.

"Well, I share her blood. I can feel her pain and so can she. What if…" I bit my lip. "What if you killed me?" I asked.

Liam's eyes quickly went to the floor and huffed in disgrace. I knew he didn't like the idea. He planted both hands on his desk and just stood there for a minute. When was he going to talk? I came over to him and placed my hand on top of his.

"That's out of the question," he simply stated.

"Look, I know it's a terrible thing. We have no other choice. We can't lay a single finger on her. If anyone kills her, it's me. This is the way, Liam," I told him.

"We can't," he whispered.

"Why not? You are my guardians. You protect me, right? She's not harming me in any way," I tried to convince him.

"You have a point. We protect you, not sacrifice you," he argued.

"I'm saving our whole piece of land. Think of all the people who have hated her. This is the way home for them," I explained.

"I would never let you, even if I was forced to," he annunciated.

I pouted and just scowled at him. I'm giving the world a chance to survive without the Bride! I bet Rump would like my idea. I can't understand why Liam wouldn't agree with my idea!

"Tell me why you won't let me do this," I questioned.

"Because. You don't deserve to die," he argued.

"Thanks for the compliment but let's be serious," I told him.

I couldn't argue with him anymore! I went straight to where Rump was sitting. He was up. I think he clearly heard the conversation. He shook his head and headed somewhere else. No one agreed! Well, I can control myself, right? If I just stuck one of my knives in myself, there would be no problem. I rushed upstairs to quickly get started. I found my cloak and tried to look for my weapons. They weren't there!  
"Liam! Rump! What did you do to my weapons?" I yelled.

"We're not telling!" someone said.

I grumbled and threw the cloak back on my bed. They decided to hide any sharp objects from me? That certainly won't stop me from saving people. I climbed outside on the roof and got high enough to see the whole land. Jumping should definitely finish the job. I took one deep breath and started toward the ledge. I felt myself lift off and into the sky! The feeling was great but not so much when I landed on my arm.

I was back inside the house, on the chair. I didn't scream in pain. I just screamed because of how it didn't work! Liam and Rump quickly tried to heal me but I didn't want to!

"You're ridiculous, Reina," Liam smiled.

"What? You're amused, aren't you?" I asked.

"Somewhat. You can't die. I'm just going to have to give you a potion," he warned.

"No!" I blurted out.

"That's what I thought," he laughed as he walked away.

The whole day, I spent in the chair, waiting for my arm to heal. I tried a few times to move it in circles but I assumed it was broken. I slowly walked into Liam's room for a moment. Of course, he was in his usual spot.

"You'll never take a break!" I yelped.

"You know why," he looked up.

"Why don't you stop? You've done enough for me," I walked towards him.

"I haven't done enough. I'll stop when I feel like it," he was stubborn.

I quickly scurried to see what he was doing. It was another potion project. I groaned and sat on the table. He didn't seem to mind at all. He didn't mind until I pulled the project away from him.

"You can't work on it now," I laughed.

"Reina, give it back. Don't make me fight you," he warned.

"You can't fight me. You're just a doctor," I laughed in his face.

With that, he smirked and flung himself on the table like a bat. I wasn't afraid of anyone, until now. He pinned me right then and there. My heart unusually flew out of its place. He took the project out of my hands and went somewhere else. I was paralyzed for a moment. I couldn't move at all. I slowly got up and proceeded into my room.

"What if I threaten to kill myself? If I come face to face with her, she won't expect it," I explained to them.

"Reina, stop with the suicide. It's suicide," Liam explained.

"No. I won't actually do it. I'll just warn her. She'll know I can do it," I explained further.

"It's a brilliant idea. How are you going to face her?" Rump was intrigued.

"There's that saying of hiding things in the most obvious place, right?" I asked.

"Of course," Liam agreed.

"I'll just hide myself as one of the guards in her throne. When the time is right, I'll have to strike," I explained.

"What about us?" Rump asked.

"Liam is still at memory loss. Rump, you need to report back to her. You'll have to tell her that I'm still on the magic. We'll just use her own magic as manipulation," I smirked.

"It's a good idea. We still come back to killing her. She needs to be finished," Rump blurted out.

"Of course. Maybe we can put a protection spell on you," Liam told me.

"No. That's just cheating. It can't work. She'll just be protected too," I thought.

"Cheating? Cheating!" Liam exclaimed.

"Yes, cheating. Why are you excited?" I asked.

"My godfather is death. Well, why don't we just cheat her death? I've done it before. One of my girlfriends was dying. I was really in love with her so I cheated her death. My godfather tells me whether or not someone will die. If he stands at their head, they will live. If he stands at their feet, they will die," he explained.

"How can we kill her and save me?" I asked.

"Maybe I can ask Death to kill the Bride first. Then, you will go next. Once the Bride is dead, I'll switch your position so that Death stands at your head. You'll be saved when the Bride is already dead," he proudly stated.

"No, you can't cheat Death. You'll die, surely," I explained to him.

"Brother, Reina is correct. We can't let you die either. I say we keep thinking," Rump explained.

Liam nodded in disappointment and stood silent for the rest of the time. After we butted heads, we couldn't decide anything. Liam had a good point but he would surely die. It wouldn't be good at all.

"Wait!" I shouted. They both turned to face me.

"Let's go on with Liam's plan. I hate to sacrifice him. Wouldn't you want to save your land?" I asked him.

"Of course, and for you," his cheeks got red.

"Brother, you sure you can do it?" Rump asked him.

"Yes. I'll do it for sure," he firmly stated.

"Good. We have a plan. I'll just need to sneak in…" I explained the details.

We were all happy with the plan. It was acceptable that one death would be traded in for millions of others. We parted ways for a while and got back to work. I don't know what I was doing. Apparently, my weapons were discarded. I headed back upstairs to see where they hid it. I grabbed my cloak and heard something drop to the floor. My weapons! This was definitely weird.

"Who did this?" I asked out loud. No one responded.

I ran back downstairs to bother Liam again. I couldn't stop thinking about how scared he made me. It was really foreign to me that I was afraid. I entered the room and found him in the same position. This guy was really a hermit! I laughed out loud and he smiled at me.

"Can you never stop bothering me?" he laughed. I got nervous.

"We're working together. Besides, you're my guardian," I smirked.

"You're just impossible to stay away from," he said sarcastically.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"No. After this, I'm going to beg Death to send a message to my family," he explained.

"After this, I'm going to regain my true personality. I want to regain my memories as fast as I can," I proudly stated.

"You know, I can give you all of your memories back, if you want," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yes. If you really need them, I can find a way," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"You really turned around," he told me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Of course. You used to be the menacing girl no one wanted to talk to. Now, you're like a sweet angel," he complimented.

"Thank you. I say you haven't changed a bit. You're still making me laugh," I explained.

"I don't really have a reason to change," he said.

We sat like that in silence. He went back to his work, like usual. I thought he expected me to turn around and walk out but I felt like I should do something different. That moment on the table was pure surprise. Did his heart jump out like mine? I had to ask him and know the answer.

"Liam?" I asked nervously.

"What is it?" he responded.

"You really scared me when you jumped out, yesterday," I sounded stupid.

"Sorry about that," he didn't sound nervous.

"Well, I wanted to talk about," I stated boldly.

"Why? Did I scare you?" he mocked me.

"Actually, you did. I wanted to know if it scared you," I fiddled with my hands.

"No, it didn't, sorry," he went back to his work.

I was so angry! He might be playing with me. That wasn't the answer I was looking for! I wanted to really hit him. I didn't care if he cried or ran away. That was my sign of affection. He had to know, or else, I couldn't keep myself away. He seemed so oblivious that I love him. He was the one who told me that he wouldn't get involved. Well, I had no agreement. I was just going to have to tell him anyways.

"Liam!" I yelled at him. "Why can't you just see that I love you!" I blurted out angrily.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry. You told me not to do this. On that day I went crazy for you, that was real," I explained.

"Reina, you're on one of my potions. You're sick," he tried to explain.

"I'm not, this time. I know the truth. You don't have to tell me but I just want you to know. I don't why I'm so mad at you!" I yelled.

"You're emotions have mixed together. It's definitely the potions," he tried to get me to calm down.

"You won't listen to me! It's not the potions. I think it's you who cures me," I tried to say.

He didn't answer and went back to his work. It was completely useless, trying to get him to understand. As usual, I turned my back to leave. Something definitely unusual happened this time. I felt his hand on my shoulder. He just placed it there. I didn't feel like turning around to face him. My face would tell him that I was ashamed of everything I said.

"I am listening," he spoke to me. "There's this agreement of not getting involved, remember?" he reminded me.

"Yes. Don't say anything. I'll just calm myself down and get better," I quoted his words.

"I know it's not the potions. I was scared of the truth," he responded.

"Then, what's the truth?" I asked.

"I love you too, Red," he explained softly.


	13. Involved With the Doctor

**Thanks to that special someone who favorited this story! You encouraged me to write another chapter! Please, review on any of the characters or your favorite part. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Involved With the Doctor**

The words happened to scare me even more. I wanted to run away from him. I wanted to implant more fraud into my head. I couldn't see the look on his face when he explained those words to me. All I wanted was to run away from my mother and go with him. I wanted to see where he was planning to take me when I first met him.

"Truthfully?" I asked.

"Of course. You didn't know how hard it was to keep you away from me. I admired you when you didn't know who I was. My affections towards you was the reason I quit," he explained.

"I must've missed out on a lot of things," I turned around.

"This is really strange for the both of us. I think we need to control ourselves," his forehead touched mine.

"I agree. Rump will be angry with the both of us," I stated.

"Of course. It's a secret, alright?" he asked for a promise.

I nodded and we continued to admire each other for a little longer. I saw in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me. I figured out that we both wanted to. I knew he wanted to keep his promise to Rump, though. A new thought came to my mind. Liam can't sacrifice himself. They were right about being involved. I was okay with the plan before but not now.

"Liam, you can't die," I spoke softly.

"I know. It's going to be for the best," he explained.

"No, we'll find another way," I argued.

"How do we explain that to Rump?" he asked me.

"We think of another plan, tonight," I told him.

"Of course. I didn't know you were involved that much," he laughed.

"I didn't know you wanted to protect me that much," I answered back.

He lifted me up and kissed me like no other human being could. Being in love was something much different. All cares washed away. I fell into the deepest part of the heavens. My knight in shining armor protected me. My knight in shining armor was a doctor and middle class man. This was no fairy tale love because it was right. We were made for each other.

"Too involved?" he asked.

"Not involved enough," I begged for more but he cut me off.

"Let's get to work, Red," he had me sit on the table again.

For hours, we stayed up talking. We were too distracted to work. Every now and then, we'd present each other with compliments and stories about each other. Liam had more than me, which made me feel so guilty. I tried to apologize but he insisted that I don't. After all, my mind was warped into different things. We admitted our love so much we grew tired of trying to get back to work. Why not take a break?

"Did you really know that I was the daughter of the Bride?" I asked him.

"Of course. I knew you were deadly, so I decided to leave you to it. You would've hated me if I told you everything," he explained.

"No. That's where you're wrong," I wrapped my arms around him.

"We had to wait until the Bride was ready enough to marry you off. Rump played the good candidate. The Bride completely trusts him," he smirked.

"I want to know about your childhood. You know so much about me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. I grew up with twelve other children. I was the youngest. My father wanted me to have a godfather. He talked to God and the Devil but they just didn't have good offers. Death was chosen because he would be the best for me," he started.

"Goodness! God and the Devil? He met them?" I asked a lot of questions.

"Yes, he met them. I grew older to learn that Death could help me make more money. He showed me those who would live and die. I was really blessed," he seemed to end.

"That's a brilliant story. You have an interesting childhood. At least it's not a fairy tale like mine," I explained.

"Oh, it's a tale. My father lives to talk about it every day. I guess it's his way of bragging to others. Your fairy tale is definitely more important," he complimented me.

"Thanks but I've had enough. Once we defeat the Bride, I'm going to give up my rightful place. I'm not worried about the honor," I explained.

"Oh? What's going to happen between you and I?" he asked.

"We're just going to have to wait. I know you want to marry me and all but you'll have to hold," I snickered.

"Marriage? You think I want to marry you?" I hoped he was joking.

"I surely know it," I laughed.

He joined me and took my hand. He placed it on his cheek. It felt really soft and warm. I sighed and quickly closed my eyes. I really hoped we could sort this out. I wanted to be with Liam. I just wanted to jump into the future. There was this pain that I couldn't know what the future held. What would happen to the Bride? How else could we possibly kill her?

"You're thinking too hard," he scolded me.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to think of a plan," I thought some more.

"We gave that up, remember? It's just you and I," he reminded me.

"Yes, I remember. We need to think of something, at least. It's just so hard when Death isn't able to be cheated," I chuckled.

"It's definitely hard. It's even more challenging when two people are the same person," he told me.

"I know. I wish I never attacked her. She probably knew that was going to happen at some point. She was very well prepared," I took an insight.

"She's very smart. We need to use some of her manipulation on herself," he explained.

"Wait, if Rump is supposed to dose me with the magic, then," I paused at the horror.

Liam and I both realized something very dangerous. The Bride hasn't even been dosed herself! Now she knows what's really going on! We share the same blood, so we have to share the same emotions. I was scared half to death at the idea. I really didn't want this to happen. We could all be in trouble. It has to be impossible for her memory to take a loss, right?

"We have to dose me," I explained.

"I think you're taking it the wrong way," he told me.

"If we share the same blood, then we have to share the same emotions. She would know if I was dosed or not," I scared myself.

"No, that can't be right. The blood and mind are two different things," he explained.

"Even worse, what if she could see what I was doing? She has to be monitoring me," I whispered.

Liam laughed and pulled me closely. This wasn't the time for hugs and kisses. It was serious. I wanted to know what she was up to. I really hoped this wasn't the case. He does have a point of how the blood and mind are two different things. It wouldn't be like we exchanged nerves. That's it! If we can somehow disable the nerves, then she would be dead. That solves the problem of how she could die without both of us getting hurt. Still, how can I survive? Maybe if I were dosed with more of that magic, my mind would realign the nerves.

"Liam!" I shouted at him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I'm okay. I think we should disable the Bride's nerves in her mind. Then, I'll just take a dose of her magic and my nerves will reset! You said the blood and mind were different, right?" I asked.

"That's such a brilliant plan!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it is. Now, we don't have to worry about anyone dying. You need to get back to work. Help me fix this potion of mine. Do you think it will take enough time?" I asked him.

"If it's for you, I'll be working long enough," he smirked.

I laughed and gently kissed him. He went back to work and I strolled out of his room. I closed the doors behind me and found a figure right in front of me!

"Oh my! Rump, it's nice to see you. What are you doing here so late?" I asked nervously.

"What's going on in there?" he asked.

"We were just…working," I tried to lie.

"That doesn't look like working to me. You were getting involved with him, weren't you, Reina?" his jaw tightened.


	14. Betrayal

**Haha! I loved your reviews! I know! After 12 amazing chapters, they finally committed. I still have more surprises in store! I'm sorry if I scare you with cliffhangers and such! I'm sure it helps you not get bored. Review on this chapter because it's a shocker. I'll just say this: Team Rump or Team Liam? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Betrayal**

"I-I'm so sorry," I touched his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"That doesn't mean anything. You were supposed to be apart of the deal!" he yelled at me.

"What's going on?" Liam popped out of the door.

"You're dead!" Rump socked him in the face.

The boys took this in Liam's room, which was a bad idea to begin with. I heard glass fall to the floor and furniture move around. Stuff broke and punches were being thrown. I really shouldn't have done this! We were supposed to keep it a secret! I didn't want to defy my feelings. They were more important than what Rump thought.

"You weren't supposed to get involved!" Rump screamed.

"We had no choice! You can't stop it!" Liam screamed back.

"I'm done with this! She's yours to protect!" Rump screeched.

"We made a pact to do this together!" Liam shouted back.

"You're not my brother...and father would be ashamed," Rump toned down his voice.

Minutes later, they both came out of the room. They were mutilated! I wanted to help Liam so much but it wasn't a good idea. Rump was so angry with myself; it hurt to see him like that. Brothers will fight but not in this way. I ordered them to sit down and bandaged their wounds.

"You guys are insane. You shouldn't fight for me," I sounded cocky.

"We weren't fighting over you," Liam shot back.

"We are angry at you," Rump finished.

"You blame this on me?" I asked in surprise.

They both nodded and continued to bandage themselves. I was in disbelief. All of sudden, this comes down to me. Well, I'm flattered it's my fault. This whole situation is about me. If they don't want to help, that's fine. I can take her on by myself. Maybe Liam would come around but not Rump.

"I'm going upstairs," Rump tried to get up.

"No. You both need to stay down here. Besides, you don't want me involved, right?" I asked him.

"Of course not. Besides, I don't care now," he snickered.

"Why did you care in the first place?" I asked.

"Never mind what I said," he sighed.

"I'll head upstairs since there's no tension between you two," Liam asserted.

I nodded as he helped himself, one stair at a time. I sat next to Rump and in silence. We were both exhausted from the night. I expected that we both fall asleep. Apparently, he felt the need to start a conversation. I wasn't going to be friendly to him at all. When he apologized, I'll feel better.

"I'm really sorry I almost killed your lover," he said the word.

"You had no right. That wasn't fair to him," I argued back.

"Yes I did. We made a promise. He broke it and suffered," he pointed out.

"I can see that. You don't understand that it won't break us apart," I scowled.

"That's not necessarily true," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He sighed and tried to push the question away. If he brought it up, he was going to answer me. I kept my eyes on him and then followed them to his hands. He was so nervous and sick! I wanted to chuckle but it wasn't the time. What was in that great mind of his? What was the right question to ask?

"You're such a brave girl, Red," he interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh? Why the sudden need to call me Red?" I asked.

"I called you Red before he did," he frowned.

"Excuse me, then, I guess you're allowed to. You're too kind," I joked.

"You need to know some things, Red," he looked directly at me.

"And what is that?" I smiled.

"First, you didn't really take part in the promise," he explained.

"I got involved, like you said," I asked confused.

"This second fact might answer. You're not involved because I happened to get involved too," he told me sheepishly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think you know what that means," he explained as he leaned further into me.

I knew what was going on around here. I didn't like the sound of it. Liam and I were going to be together and he knew it. Was this a joke on me? I wanted to plead to anyone that I was sorry. They planned this together so that I would learn a lesson. Ha! I caught the both of them. I guess I'm just smarter than they think I am.

"Stop joking around. You just beat each other up!" I laughed.

"You think this is a game?" he asked surprise.

"Well, you're joking. You can possibly be…in love…" I didn't want to say it.

"You knew I was. I was taking care of you before my brother showed up," he pointed out.

"I know. Rump, I was under her magic. All of that love was fabricated! Even if I was in my natural state, I hated you," I didn't want to blow him up.

"I knew our love was real. You cared for me before you found out about the Bride. Think of it! I was helping you all along and you never knew!" he grew angry.

"I agree, the moment in the ballroom was completely romantic but I won't change my mind. I'm with Liam after this," I boldly stated.

"Red, you're too angry with me. Just trust me. We'll go back to the old times," he stood me up.

We were both on our feet. I admit that Rump is purely handsome. In time, I conformed to Liam. Yes, we loved each other all those years when I was fabricated but it's over. Even some days when I was in my natural state, I loved him because I missed our old routine. He was always there for me but I needed to move on from the past. He took both of my hands and kissed them. He then proceeded to take me by the waist.

"What are you doing?" he moved his hands up to the rope of my cloak.

"Under that red disguise of yours, is pure beauty, my love," he untied it.

"Only you can do that, I must agree. No, we don't want to make this complicated," my mouth landed on his.

It definitely was like old times. I felt so light and delicate. My head definitely spun around in full circles. Who was I kissing now? What day is it? Where am I? He swept me off my feet, once again. I pulled back because of the guilt in my heart. I shook my head and cupped this face in my hands.

"Red, you miss me," his eyes sparkled.

"I do, Rump. I can't do this to Liam either," I complained.

"You don't love him as much as you love me. It's the truth," he explained.

"Maybe, maybe not," I was so confused.

"It's a maybe," he smirked.

"Stop that!" I yelled and whispered.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You're charm! It's unreliable! I don't believe I let you do this to me!" I broke away.

I sat back down and didn't look at him again. He just sat down closer and leaned on me like a normal couple would. When he noticed I wasn't interested, he quickly got up and walked away. No, wait! I didn't really want him to leave but I was so mad! You can't be in love with two men. You can't especially be in with two brothers. I shouldn't have done this to any of them. I'm a backstabber to both of them. What do I tell Liam? I've cheated on him and he wouldn't know.

"Wait, Rump!" I called after him.

"My lady?" he asked like the old times.

"I do miss you," I wrapped my arms around him.

"Enough to rethink our marriage?" he asked me.

I looked at him in disgust and shook my head no. He shrugged it off and got down on one knee. He pulled the box out from his pocket. I didn't want to make a sound. I was angry yet a bit of me rejoiced. What was going on in my head? I shouldn't be alive right now. Gods! Do something to me right now! I don't want to live on this planet anymore! He took my hand and made me look at what was inside. It was so different from the fabricated ring. It was white, now. Rubies circled around it! It was so beautiful but I couldn't say no. I also couldn't say yes!

"Rump, I," I wanted to say something.

"Reina or Red, you're my lovely. In reality, I want to be with you. It's your choice but please choose me," he wanted to take the ring out.

"Rump. I want to," I started to say. I realized I could say nothing else!


	15. Guard For a Day

**Thanks for the reviews, TrueGrimm, and everyone else who supports the story! It's so close to the ending, and I'm really sad to end it :(((. That's my signature symbol for how sad I am. Anways, here's the next daring chapter. I've got the trickiest ending up my sleeve and I can't wait to hear your reactions! Hopefully, this story satisifes both Liamites and Rumpians. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Guard For a Day**

I woke up the next morning, being sleep deprived. I was excited because today was the day that the plan would be in action. I was really nervous too because I knew the Bride would have another plan to destroy me. She wants me to join her but I think it's unreasonable. I'll just put Rump in charge so that Liam and I can be on our way. I grabbed my belongings and tied my red cloak on. This was it. I hopped downstairs with a grin on my face.

"Good morning, Red," Rump happily smiled.

I blushed and decided to take off my ring that I had with me. I don't know what I did last night. I'm pretty sure I decided to wait until my mind really decided what was going on. I slipped on the ring just in case. I thought it might help me understand whom I should really pursue my dreams with. I sounded confused but that's what I should do.

"Morning, everyone," I included Liam.

"It's time, right?" Liam asked me. I nodded in response.

"You know what to do," Rump smiled at me.

I kissed Liam goodbye. That really seemed to bother Rump a lot. To be safe, Rump shook hands with me and I was set off to do this. It didn't take a while to get there. The house was closer than I actually thought. I was prepared for anything that was about to happen. I got to the village where everyone started to crowd around.

"Red! You're back! What are you going to do?" one man asked.

"This is the day, fellows," I smiled at them.

"Hurray!" they all rejoiced.

"Keep low. You'll know when the war has started and ended," I kept moving forward.

The guards knew who I was and let me in. I smiled politely and started to stalk the hallways. Eventually, I found a woman guard just roaming around by herself. I snuck up to her and stroke with my knife. I pulled her into another room and exchanged armor. I snuck out of the room as another guard. I hurried to the throne room just to see what was going on.

"Have you heard from my son?" she asked a guard.

"Yes," I spoke up.

"You. Come close," she told me.

I walked up to the line and knelt gently. She smiled at me and waited until I said something. I really wanted to kill right there. My emotions were getting a little ahead of me. I couldn't really show her my emotions through this helmet, anyways. My eyes lit up, as I was about to speak.

"Your Greatness, Rump has given plenty of doses for her to return. He still thinks he needs more time with her. He's in love with her, after all," I sounded happy.

"Of course. Good for him. Keep updating. She'll need to come back soon," she informed me. I bowed once again and went back to my place.

It was a boring day as usual. After minutes of standing there, I went to look around for a while. Maybe if I found a secret room, I could hide the boys in there for the few days I'm here. As I was looking around, a familiar voice approached me. I turned around to face Rump. I took my helmet off to greet him.

"Darling," he took hold of my waist.

"I missed you," I really did.

"You've finally made it! Don't get nervous, we're almost done," he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm not nervous at all. I'm a killer, after all," I smiled.

"Indeed you are," he went for a kiss.

"Not now. I'm really not in the mood," I explained.

"What are you looking for?" he wanted to know.

"Maybe if you and Liam could somehow reside in a secret room until the fight begins, it would really help," I suggested.

"Nonsense, I'm not staying with him for a few days. I want to stay with you," he pulled me closer.

"Nonsense. This is my battle. I'm the leader and I'll order you what I want you to do," I sounded fierce.

"I'll do it if you wear the ring in front of him," he crossed his arms.

"Fine. That plans crushed," I told him.

I suggested to him that he go see the Bride at once. She seemed to really want to know where he was. I thought she was really worried about me. He nodded and was off to see her. I was going to follow him after a few minutes that he was gone. I waited and when the time was right, I headed out. As I walked into the throne room, Rump was already talking.

"You're sure she's not ready to come back?" the Bride asked.

"Yes, mother, she's still strong enough to gain the memory," he explained.

"The only problem was Liam. Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Of course he's gone. I took care of it. I finished him off," he lied.

"That's my good boy," she commended him.

"I think we'll have her in good hands. Besides that she needs more time, I just wanted to spend time with her," he told the truth.

"Of course. I understand," she said sweetly.

"No, you don't. You've treated her like a daughter and always kept her to yourself. I want some time with her," he grew fierce.

"Alright, Rump, you can have her. Once the time has become normal again, you can control her all you want," she explained.

"Good. It will stay that way. If you want her to do any missions, you'll talk to me," he told her. "Love you, mother," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She waved him off and huffed in a little disappointment. Of course she wanted to control me. She was my mother. She might've gotten a little possessive. I could tell that was a little bit of a problem for her. Rump exited with a lot of intensity. I just stood there until I felt really uncomfortable. These guards must really like their job. All they do is just stand there and guard her. She probably knew that I was going to come.

"Red, I know you're here," she suddenly stated. No one answered her. "You're hiding here, just watching what I'll do to you," she stood from her throne. "I know where you are," she charged at a guard.

She ripped her helmet off and the guard looked straight ahead. She strolled along the rest of them until there were only three of us left. She sighed and took the helmet next to me, off. She was really angry. I wanted her to give up right there but she came to me. She looked me in the eyes and just smiled. She turned around to walk away, when she attacked me! She pinned me down and ripped the helmet off of me. I struggled for the words.

"Breda," I began.

"Shush, child, I won't harm you. I'll just give you some doses later. Looks like Rump isn't doing his job correctly," she motioned the other guard to take me.

I was dragged down into the prison cells again to meet my fate. I knew that either Rump or Liam was going to rescue me. I decided that whoever rescues me was going to marry me. That would prove who actually cared and thought of me first. I saw the other people in the cells. They smiled at me and quickly scowled to face their fate. I wanted to talk to them but it just didn't seem right.

* * *

After days of being in the cells, I thought I realized that no one was coming. Suddenly, a voice called my name. I thought I was crazy at first. I saw that Rump and Liam were coming to get me out of here. Well, that goes my test. Rump yanked the cell door open and helped me up. I think it was time that I really faced her. I had to kill the Bride and she knew it. The only thing is, what will her reaction be?

* * *

**I just want to take this time to comment on the reviews. Sorry it's a little late to do this but I feel like I shouldn't be separated from my fans.  
Chile Hadwing**: Thanks for reviewing so much! Glad you love the story! If you have any questions, please ask. Sorry I keep killing you with the intensity! I'd love to hear any funny reactions you had about the story or anything else. Thanks!  
**dovepatronus**: Thanks for reviewing, also! I definitely think you're right about the Bride. She's a good mother but does she go too far? Glad you love the triangular triangles :)  
**TrueGrimm**: Thanks for just joining us! Glad you love the originals. I really should put this on fictionpress...but oh well. I also speak French so, Merci beaucoup! Je t'aime Liam et Rump.


	16. Remembering

**Here's the moment of truth. Secrets revealed, if you didn't know some. More secrets to come! I hope I get the award for Most Non-Stop Secrets In Every Chapter Award, haha! As usual, I'll respond to you guys down below. For know, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Remembering**

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked.

"I say we just do whatever it takes. If we have to, we'll disregard all the plans," I explained.

"I thought we were going to sacrifice Liam?" Rump sounded a bit hopeful. I shot him a nasty look.

"No! Are you insane? Liam and I thought of another one. We're going to mess with her memory. I'm going to ruin her nerves. Then, I'll just heal my memory. It won't affect her," I explained properly.

"You think that'll work?" Rump asked.

"Yes. Liam explained that the body is different than the mind. It must work," I declared.

We all nodded and broke our ways. I guess the plan was unanimous, although it might change. I didn't get any plans from the Bride. I underestimated her a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Is it time to go back now? Should I just apologize and get my memory erased? Even if I did this, how many times have I done this before? That thought scared me a bit. We broke paths as I went to the throne to greet my mother.

"Darling, Red, you're back! Ready for another mission?" she asked me.

"I'm not ready. I was never ready for that. I'm ready for you to die," I didn't surprise her.

"I'm not surprised at all. You've made quite a journey to get this far. I hope you know that it's useless to fight me," she explained.

"I've got a secret on my hands. You won't be able to stop it. You won't know how you die," I threatened her.

"Yes, you've figured out that we share the same body. What I spill, you spill. Wounds will show on both of us," she yawned.

"How did you," I wanted to say more but I couldn't. "Of course I know that. That won't stop me from killing you," I said with intensity.

"Red, I hope you know that I want you to kill me. Go ahead. I'm perfectly fine with you ruling after me," she threw her hands up in the air.

"You…can't," I wanted to scream. I couldn't fight her!

"Red, I know you know everything. Yes, I'm truly your mother. Stop making me wait and just go for the kill. I'm allowing you to do it. You would do me so many honors," she smiled.

"What if I decide not to kill you?" I asked her.

"Oh, you must. Your anger takes you towards me. I should pay for all your hardships. I'm letting you complete the fatality," she smiled again.

"You're crazy!" I screamed as I attacked.

She did nothing but smile sweetly at me and wait for the finishing blow. I stabbed her in the side and we both winced in pain. That didn't put both of us on the ground. I was too angry to even think about where to stab her next. I was going for the finishing blow. I was going to kill us. Maybe it was all for the best. I said my goodbyes to my boys, in my heart. I screamed in all mighty and went for the kill!

Suddenly, I was knocked aside and dropped my knives. I winced in pain from the bruises on my arm and leg! The Bride was on the ground, half alive, like me. I was about to die and I could feel it. I stabbed my own self and winced more. My mother didn't say anything. I saw Liam spring into action and switch my mother's feet to face Death.

"You've disobeyed me again, boy!" Death whispered.

"Take me underneath," Liam ordered him. He grimaced and opened up the darkest portal. Liam looked at me one last time and nodded. I didn't do anything. That was the last time I ever saw him.

I hurried to my mother who looked very sickly. She moaned just as much as I did. I grimaced and carried her all the way back to the prison cells. I dragged her into one of them and slammed the door shut. I sighed in both relief and pain. I held onto both of my wounds very powerfully. I wasn't afraid that I would stop the bleeding. I was afraid that I would die and my mother would rule on. What if that did happen? I didn't want to think. I was running out of time.

I locked the door and limped back to the throne room. Blood was everywhere. It was a royal massacre. As I was about to slump into death, Rump caught me and lifted me into his arms. My red cloak was flowing desperately behind me. He untied it and covered it around me. We reached the village outside where everyone huddled around me.

"Get her water! I need comfort for her!" he shouted at everyone.

"Rump, darling, we did it," I spilled out.

"You did it. I was making sure you were all right. Where's Liam?" he asked.

"Death took him," I began to cry. That was the last time I ever saw him.

"He…saved you," he explained happily.

"You're glad your brother is dead," I admitted.

"No…I'm just glad you're safe. Father would be very proud with him. He's done a good deed. Did you really love him?" he asked.

"I did but," I scrambled for the ring he gave me. "I love you even more," I told him as I slipped on the ring.

I kissed him very passionately. I would've definitely missed Liam but Death was too quick. It seemed as thought Liam knew, somehow. He knew that I loved Rump much more and decided to save us instead. I knew it was brotherly love. Rump would've done the same thing for us, I just know. I was just lucky to still be alive.

"I love you, Red. We've made it," he said.

I nodded and felt colder than ever. My body seemed to black out on me. I wasn't sure what was going on. Was I going to the heavens, or staying down here? I fell into a deep slumber of pitch black and couldn't tell where I was going.

* * *

I blinked and saw Rump sitting in his usual chair. I was in my room, back at the castle. The sun was shining right through the window, which was unusual. I sighed and looked over at Rump, who already came to my side. He kissed me and moved the bloody hair out of my face. I could tell I was already bandaged and tried to move. It felt like every bone in my body snapped.

"Take it easy. You're still recovering," he explained.

"How long was I gone for?" I asked.

"Almost a full day. You're lucky to wake up so soon," he smiled.

"Where's the Bride?" I asked.

"She's still locked away in the cells. Your friends have kept a good eye on her. I've let everyone out so they can watch her when she gets away," he answered.

"That's great. Excuse me but I think I'll just get dressed, now," I got up slowly.

I pulled on my usual attire and thankfully brushed out all the imperfections in my hair. I was still the flawless murder. I took a step out onto the balcony for some fresh air. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see a man I've never met before.

"Miss Red, there's a note for you," he gave it to me.

"Thank you, sir," he still stood there as I opened it. "Dear Red, before anything gets complicated, here's a simple question. Marry me? Only yes or no is acceptable, my love," I read the note.

"What do you say?" the man smiled.

"Send this back," I ordered him after I scribbled on the paper.

I leaned over the balcony to see that Rump was standing outside staring at something. The villagers were all behind him, quiet. The courier came outside with my response. I leaned over the ledge to hear the conversation.

"And?" Rump asked.

"Read it. I don't know what she said," he shoved it to him.

He opened it and squealed with delight. He nodded to the other villagers as a 'yes' symbol and they all rejoiced. He looked directly my way and smiled at me. He took something out of his pocket and threw it right at me. Luckily, I caught it and opened the small box. Now, it was an even different ring. How many were there?

"Why another one?" I exclaimed at him.

"For every memory you get back. This hasn't been right, so I got you another one," he answered back.

I laughed and stared at the large white ring. This time, only black diamonds circled around it. It was simply beautiful, not that the other ones weren't. I blew him a kiss and went straight back to my room. Once I got there, Rump was already there. He kissed me again, more fiercely. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Wedding?" I asked wanting to know the day.

"Absolutely tomorrow," he caught me in shock.

* * *

**TrueGrimm**: I got my profile drawing off of the internet. I was just screwing around on Google Images to find a good picture. Since I couldn't put the image as one for the story, I just did it profile style. I thought it fit the gothic style of the story. I'm actually thinking of a second part to this wonderful story. I have the characters but I need a magnificent plot! Thanks for reviewing ;)

**dovepatronus**: Haha, sorry if I gave your hopes up for the plan. Sadly, the fans will hate that Liam dies. I think I can satisfy both Rumpians and Liamites ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Chile Hadwing**: I'm glad you love them both. I didn't want Liam or Rump to be bad guys. I wanted them to share the love with Red, a lot, to satisfy everyone. The conclusion is going to be so exciting. I think I might be hated. Please, review your reaction. I'd love to hear them. The idea was a funny story. I used to be a lurker on this site months ago. I finally made an account and decided that I HAD to write something. Fanfiction was just out of the way and I wanted to do something original. Well, I had to force it out, sadly. I was actually working on a script/movie/screenplay. I went through this confusing process of "what if" questions until I got this: What if Red Riding Hood was a hitwoman. I looked up some fairy tales and found these: The White Bride and the Black One (the Bride), Rumpelstiltskin (Rump), and Godfather Death (Liam). I loved these stories and just kept thinking of a brilliant way to put them all together. Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Personalities

**The last chapter is here, guys! I was so excited to right this. I think this might be the biggest shock of your entire lives! PLEASE, let me know your reactions. Hate me? Love me? Review on it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Personalities**

I was breathing quite fast. I was nervous and excited, I couldn't hold anything in. This was the best day of my life. I didn't want the Bride to be there at all. I knew if I had invited her, she would make it miserable. I would have guards with her at all times, of course. Maybe I might even consider having her locked down, even. Well, I wouldn't have to think so hard about that any more. The only bridesmaids I had were the princesses that I locked up. I felt really bad about it but they told me not to apologize.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle. Lots of people were gathered were; even more than I expected. Now I was really nervous. I gave them sheepish looks and someone even laughed out loud. He just embarrassed himself. When I got to the altar, all I wanted to see was Rump. Although I did have to zone in on what the priest was saying. We exchanged vows and it was over like that.

"I pronounce you both Mr. and Mrs. Rump Stilzchen," the priest said happily.

Before he could say anything, Rump hurried to kiss me without further ado. I laughed gently as he led me back up the aisle. We didn't want to have a reception since everyone already came to that. I bet lots of people were wondering how we could get married twice. We just explained that it's a tradition from Rump's family. We were almost caught.

"I bet you know where we're going," he told me.

"Back to your house, of course. I'm really happy that my story ends like this," I explained.

"It hasn't ended! You're still so young. You've got a full life ahead," he answered.

"I know but I mean this mess. I won't have any more complications. I know everything about myself. This would make a good story for the children," I laughed.

"Leave all the bloody parts out. Don't fabricate it at all," he stated.

"I won't. I definitely won't have my son or daughter pay that price," I sighed.

"Of course not. We'll give our children the best childhood ever. We have all the riches and heirs from your mother. The castle should be turned into a place for children," he told me.

"That's a fantastic idea. You'll do the honors?" I asked.

"Of course. We'll dedicate it especially to you," we bumped my forehead.

I smiled when we finally got to our old house. Everything was normal and everything. On instinct, I went to Liam's laboratory. It was empty, which made me feel overwhelmed. I stood in the doorway to find everything ruined. I knew it was from when they were fighting. I frowned and walked in, to clean up the mess.

"Oh, darling," he looked at me.

"I'm going to miss Liam so much," I wanted to cry.

"I know you loved him so much but you're here with me now. Once we spend some more time together, everything will be back to normal. I'll get someone to clean this up so it won't stain the house," he wrapped his arms around me.

"I watched him be taken by Death. I was almost dead, myself. I could have done something. I was strong enough!" I started to sob.

"Oh, please don't cry! It definitely wasn't your fault. He loved you too much. He loved you too much to see what you were going to do. I think it was an accident," he explained.

"No! It was on purpose! I was too angry to follow the original plan. I was going to kill her by absolute power," I answered.

"You were? I'm glad he stopped you, then," he smiled.

"It won't be the same without us three. I just wish I could hug him again. I wanted to tell him some things," I scowled.

"You can always talk to him when you're alone. Sometimes that works," he stated.

I shook my head and came out of his grip. I walked into the main room and sat down on the couch. I really wanted to change out of this gown, whether or not. He leaned on me and kissed me some more.

* * *

"I love you so much," he told me.

"So do I," I smiled at him.

"I'm such a lucky man," he complimented me.

"Yes, you are. Am I going to be the one who takes care of you?" I asked him.

"Ha, no. I'll spoil you until all of our money is up. Something tells me that you wouldn't care for jewelry and all of that," he knew me too well.

"Of course. If all I had was my cape, I would be just as happy. It's the only thing I need," I admitted.

"That's a lie," he pushed me around.

"It's the truth," I smirked.

He stared up at the ceiling, back on the bed. I kept staring at him and suddenly started to scowl. He turned towards me and kissed my forehead. I smiled once again and put my hand on his cheek. I moved it down to his neck and put it there for quite some time.

"What should we do on our first day?" he asked.

"We could do this," I whipped out my knife.

I quickly got on top of him, with one of my hands holding his neck down. I was so much stronger than him. It was ridiculous to see him not even trying. I laughed and tilted my head back. He gave me an innocent glare and I just shook my head.

"Red," he choked out.

"Is this what you weren't expecting? Me too. I couldn't wait until I got to do this. I never wanted to marry you. The only person I belong to is my mother," I slashed his neck open.

I grabbed my belongings and washed the knife with the white sheet. He just lied there, staring into the sky. I smirked and put the white sheet over his body. I blew him a kiss and gathered all of my belongings. My deadly red cape bellowed over me like magnificent feathers. I almost thought I was flying. I smiled at all of the villagers and then returned to my evil glare once I got inside.

Once I got to the prison cells, the only person left was my mother. She looked at me and smirked with all her might. I nodded and unlocked the door gracefully. She nodded at me and led me back to her throne room. Once she regained her rightful place, I knelt down to her.

"Oh, Reina, I knew you could do this," she laughed.

"For you, mother," I told her.

"This was a brilliant plan. I knew it would take a long time to get rid of those boys," she exhaled deeply.

"It was worth it. I'm glad we've regained our place. We'll rule this place together," I glared at her.

"We shall. They'll only think of us as good people. Well done on your part, Reina. You were a good hero, for some time," she smiled.

"Thank you, mother. I want to regret my sins for almost killing you," I knelt down again.

"I have no worries. We're both alive and safe. As mother and daughter, we'll wipe out this whole land. We'll be the biggest empire to walk this planet," she hugged me dearly.

I nodded as she took my hand gracefully. She pulled me further up to the line so that I stood right beside her. It was all worth it in the end. The plan took a long time but it was worth the wait. After almost 12 years of plotting and pretending, it was good to be back. Have you ever fabricated a personality for a long time and hated it? That's how being the heroine felt. The brothers were dead and out of my sight. I smirked at the thought that they would never bother me again. Maybe I would find a good man to take care of me. Actually, I change my mind. I am the boss. After all, I'm Red Riding Hood.

_Fin._

* * *

**Chile Hadwing**: Yes, I hope to branch out to other fanfictions. I'm thinking of writing a sequel because there is definitely a plot! I also have an epilogue coming so this isn't ENTIRELY the end. Thanks for reviewing :)

**dovepatronus**: Haha, and now you know the reason why the Bride isn't just dead. Don't worry. All plans and details will be explained in the epilogue. Sorry but it comes to a close right here. There definitely will be a sequel, I'm thinking. If you have any ideas, please share! Hope you didn't get shocked by my surprise ending, lol :)


	18. Epilogue

**I'm really happy to finally complete this story with an epilogue. I hope some stuff clears up in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story! I'm doing a sequel to this story so please stick around. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It wasn't a surprise that I knew about my past like any other child. I remember my mother explaining what would have to happen. I honored her and loved her. I didn't care that villagers hated me.

_ "Reina, I want you to do what I tell you, alright?" she asked me._

_ "Of course, mother. That wolf was very scary," I sounded scared._

_ "It was, darling. Listen closely, I have to pretend to not be your mother," she sounded delighted._

_ "Why? I wanna stay with you," I tugged on her._

_ "You have to pretend too. It's going to be a little game. Whoever breaks their promise first, loses," she smiled._

_ "A game? Okay! I will win, mother," I smirked._

_ "That's my little girl. I'm going to take you back to our home now," she took me to her side._

That's all I remember from when I first heard her plan. As I got older, she wanted me to do more things. I was old enough to know that we were ruthless killers who would wipe out the world of fairy tales. She cleaned my plate and we were going to clean the others.

_"You're old enough to stop playing the game now," she explained._

_ "Did I win?" my 12-year-old self asked._

_ "You did a great job. We're going to get rid of these selfish fairy tales together," she explained._

_ "How will we do that?" I asked._

_ "I will train you to kill and become as stealthy as I. In the end, there will only be you left," she smiled._

_ "When do I start this training?" I asked._

_ "As soon as possible. In a few years, you'll have to play the game again," she answered._

_ "The pretending game?" I asked._

_ "Yes, darling," she smoothed out my short red cloak. _

I was excited that I got to serve her. She had such a good plan and I was happy to execute it for her. I wasn't allowed to go outside. My mother made sure that the newspapers were filled in on what was going on with Red Riding Hood. She lied to them for my protection. I was at home, training to carry out the plan.

_"Reina, I need to talk to you," she ordered me from her throne._

_ "Yes, mother?" I gladly knelt down to her._

_ "This plan is going to change a bit. I've spotted two certain children that will be a great threat to our future," she explained. _

_ "Who are they?" I asked her._

_ "Liam and Rumpelstiltskin," she answered._

_ "What will they do?" I asked._

_ "They're still children but they exercise great threats. Liam has Death as his Godfather. When you both are much older, he has the skills to defeat us. Rumpelstiltskin has the skills to lead a great rebellion. He's already practicing to be a good warrior. I wouldn't be surprised if his ideas led him here. These two brothers will need to die," she told me._

_ "Don't worry, mother, I'll take them both down," I stated proudly. _

_ "That's my girl," she never touched me._

I kept training and wanted to defeat the two brothers They inspired me to keep training and fight harder. Magic and skill were very hard to overcome. I hoped that I could not disappoint my mother.

When I was older, we had to execute the plan. My mother would hire the two to work for her. She gave them offers they couldn't refuse. As they would work here, they would need to fall in love with me. I learned to toy with their emotions, faking them out in every way. When one of them was dead, and the other alive, it was time to step up to the plate and slay the last one. On that day that I killed the last brother, I felt joyous. My task was complete and we can rule this kingdom together.

_"I have no worries. We're both alive and safe. As mother and daughter, we'll wipe out this whole land. We'll be the biggest empire to walk this planet," she hugged me dearly. _

_ "It's been fun to mess around with them. I will surely miss the lies that I had to give them," I laughed._

_ "I can see myself growing inside of you. I'm so very proud of my daughter," she smiled brightly._

_ "The bodies?" I asked._

_ "Let me take care of it. I don't think they'll mind the story of some of the villagers breaking into your home and murdering him," she smirked._

_ "I don't think they'll mind at all. They'll believe the account of the depressed widow who might have to keep herself away for a while," I played along._


End file.
